Soul of Silver
by TheUnknownUser2
Summary: Gin has had a terrible childhood has trust issues and is now going to Kuoh Academy. Dragged into the supernatural by fate he must now work with his adopted brother to survive the trials that await them, and who knows they may find love on the way. Strong!OC Silentish!OC(at school) Smart!OC (Sorry bad summary and first story) OC x Harem Issei x Harem. For addoption
1. Character Bio

**I don't own anything that you recognize and High School DXD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **This will be an OC/MC biography just so that you don't get lost with him during the story and so you have a bit of an Idea on what he's capable of.**

 **Name:**

Gin Hyoudou

 **Age:**

16 years old

 **Gender:**

Male

 **Appearance:**

One silver (left) and one red eye (right), a lean-muscular build, black hair with a streak of white (natural), 5' 10", scars on his chest, back and over his left eye, usually wears a black long coat and brown pants.

 **Species:**

25% Human, 25% Devil, 50% ?

 **Personality:**

Gin is a strong but silent type of guy who is slightly perverted as in a normal level for a guy his age and that's not something he will go shouting from rooftops. He's generally kind and cares a lot for his family and friends and will do pretty much anything he can to help them. It's difficult for him to trust anyone due to his past but once he does trust someone he'll go through hell and back for them. He's very prideful in his abilities and hates it when people insult his abilities or look down on him. He hates it whenever people judge based off of looks alone (especially his hair). When angered stay out of his way because that's where he's at his strongest.

 **Likes:**

Family, reading books, training his body and mind, chess, sweets and ancient mythologies.

 **Dislikes:**

Judgemental people (looks), perverts (other than Issei), being told what to do, people who don't know what they're talking about and manipulative people.

 **Skills:**

Master swordsman (twin swords), master tactician, adept marksman (dual pistols/sniper rifle/railgun), adept hand-to-hand combat, high intellect, ambidextrous, enhanced senses (from one of his "unknown" species) and eventually a unique magic type.

 **Equipment:**

2 single handed longswords (8-Tō no Kuchinawanoken [The sword of the eight headed serpent], the other is a secret), twin pistols (Ying and Yang), railgun (Specter-later), black trench coat, black leather gauntlets and black combat boots.

 **History (Brief):**

Having never known his parents, he grew up at an orphanage until he was 6. After that he was adopted by an abusive family where he lived for 7 years until he was abandoned on the street giving him serious trust issues. After being picked up by the Hyoudou family he thought that they would abuse him too so he remained distant from them before ultimately bonding with Issei after hearing how he was ostracized in middle school due to his perversion. Since he was 8 he had been secretly training in his swordsmanship and marksmanship as well as his intelligence and tactical mind for the cases in which he would need it. While he was with the Hyoudous he started learning hand-to-hand combat since he couldn't exactly carry a sword around everywhere. He started attending Kuoh Academy with Issei despite already being post-university level intelligence.

 **Close Relationships:**

Mother: Unknown

Father: Unknown

Adopted Mother: Hiromi Hyoudou

Adopted Father: Akihito Hyoudou

Adopted Brother: Issei Hyoudou

Orochi: Enkou (Fire head), Iwa (Rock/Earth head), Raikou (Lightning head), Doku (Poison head), Hikari (Light head), Mizu (Water head), Kaze (Wind/Cyclone head), Akuba (Curse/Darkness head)

 **Confirmed Harem:**

Gin: Ophis, Koneko, Kuroka, Sona, Serafall

Issei: Xenovia, Irina, Asia, Gabriel, Ravel, Akeno

 **Welp that's all for the bio I'm taking suggestions for the harems now so let me know for anyone you want added they can be from any series just don't suggest Rias. Cya!**


	2. Prologue

**Reviews:**

 **RedBurningDragon:** **I'll look into them and let you know by next chapter. Also what Rose are you talking about? Like Rose from Dragon Crisis?**

 **Ryuujin96:** **Don't worry Issei will definitely be tuned down in perversity. As for how they affect each other's personality… well I can tell you now that they do affect each other such as Gin's desire to protect his family, that stems from Issei because let's face it the kind of past I've set up for him you wouldn't give a damn about family.**

 **Septorex:** **Yeah I know what you mean and honestly that's why I'm re-uploading this chapter with what I originally was going to do for chapter 2 but I've decided to add it here.**

 **GodX:** **I'm actually looking in to those characters anyway so yeah… Also it was just a mistype that Sona wasn't in the confirmed she should have been.**

 **Matthew fabio:** **Yes this story will be focusing on both Gin and Issei but Gin will probably come up more.**

 **At any rate I appreciate the reviews and I'll do my best to upload a chapter once a week but I can't promise anything. I forgot to mention prior but this story will have elements from other animes, mangas and video games.**

 **Anything you recognize I don't own and High School DXD belongs to Ischium Ishibumi.**

Gin's POV:

Pain. That's all I could feel nothing more, nothing less. How did I even get into this situation? Well It's obvious that now I'm going to die. I think remember something about a Sacred Gear? Ha-ha, it's funny because now I remember just what got us into this mess, and by us I obviously meant myself and my little brother Issei. We're both dying. But back to the topic at hand, it all started three days ago, on Wednesday. The day Issei brought home his first girlfriend…

 _Flashback: "Onii-chan! Guess what?" Exclaimed my hyperactive little brother Issei as he came home from school. He doesn't know it yet but I'm actually transferring in to Kuoh Academy soon but that's not the point._

" _What is it" I replied still waiting on an answer for what got him all excited today._

" _I got a girlfriend!"_

"…" _Wow… just wow… never thought I'd be hearing those words coming from his mouth. I know he's a great guy at heart but he's still a pretty big pervert and is even known as part of the perverted trio at Kuoh despite the fact he doesn't actually peak on anyone. He just gets dragged along with Matsuda and Motohama._

" _What's with that look of disbelief Onii-chan?" He asked me incredulously._

" _Well I mean with the rumor about you… I'm just pleasantly surprised someone was willing to look past the labels they've given you at school." I'm genuinely happy for him but I can't help but get a weird feeling something is going to go wrong._

" _So what's her name?" I ask him._

" _Amano Yumma!" Was his reply._

 _Flashback end._

In hindsight I should have just listened to my instincts and told Issei my concerns then and there but I had a feeling he'd just play it off as my trust issues kicking in. So being the man I am I followed them, secretly of course. I mean it would look kind of scary seeing a young man dressed in all black, wearing a trench coat with black hair that has a streak of white in it and heterochromatic eyes, one of which being red and the other silver with a scar over it, following you within earshot all day.

At first everything was going well, but then I noticed it her fake smiles, her apparent knowledge of how the date will end and then there was the empty park. That set off all my flags and the second I saw her wings I ran up to protect Ise. Now both he and I are pretty skilled in martial arts with myself being a master swordsman as well as a being skilled as a marksman and at multiple hand-to-hand martial arts. Ise being proficient in boxing because he didn't exactly train as much as I did.

Although that doesn't really help against a crazy flying crow-woman throwing a spear that appears to have been made of light point blank at your chest.

So that brings us to our current situation. Both Issei and I are laying on the ground, in pools of our own blood, with gaping holes in our chests.

As my consciousness begins to fade I can only see two things. A crimson and a cyan glow right before I black out.

The Next Day:

I woke up with a start as I gasp for air. What? This doesn't make any sense! I'm certain I died last night. So how am I here? As if there was some other driving force to the universe that makes all the information necessary fall into place responding to me… wait what? Anyway… I suddenly felt an unfamiliar weight on my chest. As I look down I see a beautiful girl with her long black hair tied into ponytails laying on my chest naked… WHAT! Why is there a naked girl on me what the hell happened last night! Once again as if to answer my pleas, she began to stir and wake up.

The first thing I noticed about her is that, despite her body's size, she is very well… erm… endowed. Damnit this is not my fault this is Issei's influence. She also has large magenta eyes and a childlike face. She looks to be about 5' 4" and… I just noticed I've been staring. So the only logical response is…

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED!?"

"Ah, you woke up!" She responded with an absurd amount of enthusiasm.

Okay I need to calm down. Deep breaths, in, out, in, out. Okay let' try this again.

"Yes I'm awake now could please explain to me who you are, why you're naked and how I'm alive, because I'm pretty sure you don't just wake up the day after you get the majority of your body removed by your brother's crazy girlfriend… thing." It seems like a fairly easy question right?

"Me? I'm Serafall Leviathan but you can call me Levi-tan!" she says with a wink as she somehow sparkles with her fingers in a V-shape over her eyes.

"Okay… Levi…-tan? What about my other questions?" Once again a fairly reasonable question.

"Oh the first one it's because that's the quickest way to heal you."

"As for the second?"

"Oh that's easy Gin-chan! You did die but then I brought you back as my devil servant specifically my knight!" Oh okay. That's fantastic I got brought… back… to life? As a devil servant?!

"EHHHH?!"

Upstairs at the same time:

Issei's POV:

"EHHHH?!" What the hell was that! Oh, right that was my brother. I wonder just what he woke up to that made him yell like that. Oh I'm Issei Hyoudou. I'm sixteen years old like my brother but unlike him I look pretty normal and boring. I have an average body height, I'm lean with a bit of muscle mass. I have two golden brown eyes and chocolate brown hair. All in all, I'm an average second year student who just had a… horrible… first date.

Wait! How am I alive I'm certain Yumma killed me?! For that matter I thought she killed Gin too! What the heck is going on! Also what's up with this weight on my chest?

As I look down I see something that if I wasn't confused at first just blew my mind! There she was Rias Gremory, naked on my chest, in my bed! She has the second largest oppai in school! Man, if someone told me this would happen I would have died sooner! Her beautiful blood red hair, her turquoise eyes… her perfect body. Wait, turquoise eyes? Oh she's awake.

"Umm good morning Gremory-sempai? Not that I don't mind but why are you in my room?" I felt like that was a good first question.

"Oh" She replied "That's so I can heal you and let you know about some changes in your life."

"Okay. Like what?"

"Well first I'll be having you join the Occult Research Club." Seriously! That's the most popular club in school! "Next you'll be staying with me during breaks to make sure you don't do anything stupid." Sweet! Breaks with Rias Gremory, THE Rias Gremory! I'm in heaven! "Finally, you'll have to come to terms with having died then reincarnated as a devil." …And that's the catch. I'm a devil… now.

"Wait what did you just say?"

"You were killed by the fallen angel Raynare, or Yumma, so to save you I had to turn you into a devil. I was planning on asking you on Monday but that didn't end up happening." So that really did happen eh? Well whatever I'm a go with the flow kinda guy so I'll just roll with it.

"Okay"

"Now I know it's hard to believe but it's… wait did you just say okay?"

She says that as though it's an uncommon thing I mean she just brought me back to life who cares how?

"Of course I don't see you as someone who would lie for no reason."

"Well that makes things easier. Now let me tell you a story…"

After that open ended comment she explained to me about how all the religions and such are actually all true, how devils and demons aren't necessarily evil, general social standings such as the devil classing system from low-class until Satan-class. She also explained what a sacred gear was and how both my brother and I have one. As well as how he's a devil and is probably getting the same explanation I am right now. She also mentioned that she and my brother's master, someone named Serafall, have no idea what Gin's Gear is. On the bright side I was told that should I become a high-class devil I'll be given a set of evil pieces and will be permitted to build a hare- I mean peerage. But until that time comes I'll just focus on being the best servant possible.

"Wait, Gremory-sempai?"

"What is it?"

"What Sacred Gear do I have?"

"Oh well you actually have one of the strongest there is." My eyes go wide at this little bit of information.

"Really?!"

"Indeed, you have a Longinus, The Boosted Gear"

 **Well that's a wrap on the first chapter I added the second chapter after the fact to add a bit of length, so let me know what you think don't forget to suggest possible harem members as well as possible changes to the story. As for the harems throw some more series into the pot it will make it more interesting for myself. Also I'd just like to point out that the two main external sources I'm drawing ideas from are Seirei Tsukai No Blade Dance and the video game Okami (you'll understand soon enough). If anyone wants some details on Gin's Sacred Gear let me know, I'll send you some details.**

 **Current Harems:**

 **Gin:**

 **-Confirmed: Ophis, Koneko, Kuroka, Serafall, Sona, Reya, Xulean**

 **-Potential: LeFay, Elmenhilde, Momo**

 **Issei:**

 **-Confirmed: Xenovia, Irina, Asia, Gabriel, Ravel, Akeno, Rossweisse**

 **-Potential: Tsubasa, Bennia, Rose, Rias (this is a one-shot deal it seems to be working out she might be there so let me know your thoughts.)**


	3. Revelations and a New School

**Sorry about the madness that stemmed from my own mistakes and (minor) perfectionism on the first chapter. I will in fact be writing each new chapter and uploading them weekly in an attempt to not anyone's time. This will help me specifically because I can't stand doing nothing so I'll have plenty of chapters ready but only once a week obviously I'll be answering reviews a couple minutes before I upload just to make sure it's accurate. Also there will be times when this story will be written in the 3** **rd** **person so when I say normal that's what I mean.**

 **Anything you recognize I don't own and High School DXD belongs to Ischium Ishibumi.**

Normal POV: With Gin

Gin just stood there slack jawed at what the eccentric woman in front of him had just said. He was a devil… he just couldn't comprehend it. She must have been insane if she thought he could just accept it and move on. Then after that she explained the history of the various religions, their conflicts and something called a Sacred Gear. Apparently both he and Ise had one.

"So… I'm a devil because I got reincarnated after dying, as did my brother, we both have a Sacred Gear, he's got something called the Boosted Gear and you have no clue what mine is? Did I get that right?" Gin asked with a tone disbelief.

"Yup, yup, yup! Gin-tan is my new knight-chan!" she replied with her somehow unlimited enthusiasm.

"So what exactly does that entail? Also could you get dressed?"

After dressing herself using magic and now wearing her trademark magical girl outfit. She begins to answer his question.

"Well let's start with what each piece enhances. The Queen piece is the strongest piece after the king and is usually the right hand of the king. They also have access to all of the other pieces bonuses. The Bishop piece gives a boost to magic and are frequently healers. The Knight piece improves the devil's speed but doesn't give any enhancement to defenses. The Rook piece provides a boost to strength and defense. Finally, the Pawn piece doesn't give any boosts it does however allow them to promote to any other piece should they be in enemy territory and have permission from their King." Serafall explained with an uncharacteristic serious expression.

 _"Huh"_ thought Gin _"It seems she does have a serious side. Maybe this won't be so bad."_

"So being your Knight gives me enhanced speed but I'll need to train up my durability and strength to match it. Is that right Levi-tan?"

"Indeed you even took up both my Knights that means you're very powerful!" The Leviathan exclaimed.

They sat in silence for a couple minutes after that when Gin realized something he had heard during her explanation of devil society.

"Wait didn't you say your name was Serafall Leviathan? Like the Satan you mentioned earlier?" Gin asked, unable to hide the hint of surprise in his voice that the childlike girl in front of him was a political leader in any shape of the word.

"Yup, yup Gin-tan! I'm the Satan Serafall Leviathan! Better known as magical girl Levi-tan!" was her over excited reply… as well as the last thing Gin heard before passing out.

Issei's POV:

After I heard that little bit of information, I just stood there, shell-shocked. Not only did I have a rare sacred gear but I also had one with the power to kill a God if I master it? That's insane! Yesterday I was just a 16 year old pervert going on his first date with a beautiful girl. Now though, now I'm a member of the most popular club at school, a devil servant to the sister of Lucifer, I have the soul of a dragon sleeping in my right arm and apparently I'm something called the Red Dragon Emperor! It's a dream come true!

I also heard a lot of yelling coming from my Onii-chan's room. I wonder what that's about. Now I'll just ask a couple more questions then get ready for the day.

"So…" I began

"What is it Ise? Oh, can I call you Ise? You should call me President."

"You said my brother became a devil too right? Well who's his master? Also feel free to call me anything President."

"That's good, and your brother's master is Serafall Leviathan!" she responded.

Okay so I'm part of the Gremory household and my Onii-chan is part of the Leviathan household… wait just a minute now…

"LEVIATHAN! How did you say that as though it's just a common occurrence?! Isn't that the name of one of the four Satans?"

Wow… just wow. How did he get the attention of a Satan? The only female one no less!

" _Lucky bastard…"_ I mumbled as I thought about how hot she must be.

"What was that?" Oh shit, I forgot devils have enhanced hearing!

"Nothing! Any way you said you reincarnated me but you never told me what piece." I thought that was a good thing to ask so that I could change the subject away from my jealousy towards my brother. Besides I'm generally curious I bet I'm a Rook!

"Oh, I guess I didn't. Well Ise congratulations, you're my only Pawn!" … And with that sentence my hopes were shattered. She must have seen the desolate look on my face because the next thing she said was full of pride.

"But don't worry I didn't mean that you're the only Pawn I have, but the only Pawn I can have. You took up all 8!"

And with that I was happy again. After that both Rias and I got prepared for the day, her with magic, me the good ol' fashioned way, and then we went down stairs although I wasn't mentally prepared for what I was going to see once I got there.

A few minutes later: Gin's POV

Ugh… my head. The last thing I remember was that my master, Serafall Leviathan, told me that she was in fact the Satan Leviathan and then saying something about being a magical girl. I can't believe that just happened. As I wake up I can see Serafall sitting on my chest. I realize that now I'm downstairs and I can see Issei standing in the stairway looking at me with his jaw hanging close to the ground. Meh, probably the fact I have an admittedly very attractive woman sitting on my chest. Oh I just noticed Issei is standing with a red-headed girl. She must be Issei's master. Hmm… I've seen that look in her eyes before, that's greed. My instincts are screaming at me not to trust her and they've never once led me astray.

Now that I think about it I've kind of been staring this whole time, I should probably say something.

"Good morning." Wow, of all the things I could have said, I said good morning?

"Good morning Onii-chan!" Wow Issei seems to be in a good mood today he must have been woken up the same way I was.

"Good morning Hyoudou-san" came the response from the red headed girl. Now that I've heard her voice she sounds pretty arrogant and well… princess-like.

"Good morning Gin-Tan!" Three guesses who that was.

I roll my eyes at the devil queen (?) in front of me. "I've already talked to you this morning Levi-tan. Also are you going to introduce me to my brother's master?"

"Oh that's just Rias-chan she's Sirzechs' little sister. Unlike me she already has a peerage member of each type." Well that just makes me curious. How many pieces does Serafall have?

"Hey Levi-tan, how many others are on you peerage? Also can I just call you Sera-tan? It would be much easier."

"Well for the first one just my Rook Behemoth-chan. As for the second… well sure why not!" Whew that's good. The write- I mean I was getting tired of calling her that. "Well we should be off then. Come on Rias-chan we should get going you have a meeting today. I'll see you again soon Gin-tan! Also while you're at school you'll be joining my Onee-chan in the student council, don't worry she'll come find you! Bye! Bye!" And just like that the two high class devils in the room vanished leaving just Issei and myself. We just sat there in silence for a couple minutes before I finally break the tension.

"So Issei, how was your morning?"

"My morning was amazing Onii-chan! I woke up with President naked on my chest it was amazing her oppai are so big! Isn't she great?!"

"I don't know Ise, I saw something in her eyes that I haven't seen since I was twelve. Pure, unadulterated greed. I don't trust her and I hope you take this to heart when I say it but don't just give her your loyalty because she gives you a show. Let her earn your loyalty and also don't let her manipulate you. She seems like the kind of person who would do that." His expression drops at that but I had to say it I wouldn't be able to handle it if Issei got hurt again because of me.

"Got it Onii-chan… if that's the case I guess you'll do some digging into her and her peerage?"

"Yeah I am I'm going to use the probably large amount of resources I'll have being the servant of a Satan to find out about them. Specifically how they were reincarnated."

"Why are you focusing on their reincarnations?"

"I don't know why actually. I'm just doing what my instincts tell me, besides it seems sketchy that she brought YOU back. Especially because I smelled someone very similar to her while I was following you on your date." It's true I smelled someone almost exactly the same as her that day. In fact whoever they were was following him as well. Interestingly enough the other person following him smelled a bit like 'Yumma'.

"Really? You think she let me die?" His voice sounded hurt. It sounded like I just kicked a puppy.

"I don't know as of now everything is just speculation. However it is a possibility. I'm sorry lil' bro." I really am but I have to follow through with this.

"Okay. Anyway do you want to go into town later?" Well at least he's starting to brighten up now let's get that smile back on his face.

"Sure, I still need to pick up some uniforms."

"For what?"

"My new school, Kuoh Academy!"

The smile on his face is all I need to know that I'm doing the right thing by going back to school. Besides it's not like anything will actually require me to try. I passed my university courses with an average of 95%.

 **So that's chapter 2. I have two poles up right now one of them for whether or not Saiji should die or not exist in the first place (He's REALLY annoying). The other if I should genderswap some characters I've decided that 3 votes to a character and I'll swap them. Now I have also done a bit of thinking and have decided that both Gin and Issei will eventually get a peerage. I decided to do this because I want Issei to 'escape' from Rias and Gin to begin hold his own destiny. His entering into the supernatural was more or less guaranteed considering the missing 50% from the bio is very important. I've also opted to give a hint for as to what Gin's sacred gear will be like. It's the reason I said there will be elements from Okami. Anyway tell me what you think I'm now answering reviews as I get them through PM's. Talk to you next time!**

 **Current Harems:**

 **Gin:**

 **-Confirmed: Ophis, Koneko, Kuroka, Serafall, Sona, Reya, Xulean, Momo, Terminus Est**

 **-Potential: LeFay, Elmenhilde, Katase  
**

 **Issei:**

 **-Confirmed: Xenovia, Irina, Asia, Gabriel, Ravel, Akeno, Rossweisse, Tsubasa, Penemue, Murayama, Aika, Bennia  
**

 **-Potential: Rose, Kunou**


	4. Day 1 and Sacred Gears

**Sorry for having not updated for a while, life's been hectic. On that note expect updates to come once or twice a week so I can make the story… not terrible… At any rate I've finalized the harems and they will be at the end of the chapter. I'm sorry that some suggestions were not able to be included because I didn't want to turn the females of this story into a bag of meat. Anyway on to the chapter!**

 **Anything you recognize I don't own and High School DXD belongs to Ischium Ishibumi.**

Gin's POV:

This is extremely awkward. I've never been the kind of guy to want any form of attention at all but now it seems as though every girl on the campus either wants to kill me for being related to Issei or the more popular alternative, wanting to screw me. It's a shame that I probably won't ever talk to them or if they manage that, trust them. Each and every one of them must see me as a perfectly cooked steak or else it would be impossible how much they're drooling.

Which brings the question why would anyone want to date a girl who just sees you as meat?

The other portion of the student body, the male side, is cursing me to death. Once again very awkward situation.

Suddenly I stop on the spot, a realization that has caused me complete and utter terror. Introductions. Maybe I can avoid it by saying I'm supposed to meet the student council president as soon as I can? Yeah, I can do that. On the bright side I saw a single female walking around that I feel is trustworthy. Why you may ask? She has my eyes. Eyes that have felt pain and abandonment from someone close. Maybe I should get to know her?

So I decided to go talk to her, see if she's like me and shutting herself off from others because of the past.

"Hello." I say after catching up to her. "May I ask if you know where class 2-1 is?"

"Up the stairs. First door on right." Judging by the soft tone she said that in I assume that my guess was right that after whatever it was that happened to her, happened, she became reclusive. With this in my mind and the decision that I will actually talk to her I reply…

"Thank you. My name is Gin Hyoudou, may I ask yours?"

"Koneko Toujou."

"Well Toujou-san, thank you again and I hope whatever hurt you doesn't make you end up like me." With that I left her in her shocked state and resumed my journey to my classroom.

20 Minutes later Normal POV:

As the students made their way to their seats to start the day the teacher knocks at the board to get everyone's attention and says "Okay everyone, today we are getting a new transfer student. I've been told he likes to keep to himself so if he says to leave him alone, I expect you all to follow suit and leave. You can come in now."

Taking this as his cue Gin walks through the door and begins to introduce himself. "Hello, my name is Gin Hyoudou, Issei's older brother. I like spending time with my family, playing chess and researching ancient mythologies. I'd prefer it if you kept your distance and don't ask any questions that are personal."

This created mixed reactions within the classroom. The boys were practically crying out of joy, and the girls were actually crying because he wasn't going to talk to them.

The teacher continued "Well then, why don't you go have a seat next to your brother so we can begin."

Gin replied to the statement politely but in his reclusive manner. "You'll have to excuse me I still have some business to take care of with the student council."

"Okay. You may go." Despite saying that the teacher really wanted him to stay so he could show the students what can happen if you try hard in your academics because he already knew of Gin's past grades in university.

At that note Gin bowed respectfully and left the room. On his way to the student council room Gin noticed a few things. 1: The sheer amount of noise coming from the classroom he just left. 2: There seems to be a strange feeling surrounding the old school building. He just chalked that up to it being the location of one of the devil's dens. 3: The student council room had the same feeling.

Arriving at the room in question he knocked on the door. "Come in." was heard through the door so he did just that. Upon entering the room he saw two beautiful women in the room. One of them was tall, had long black hair flowing down her back, brown eyes with blue rimmed glasses on and a stoic expression on her face. She also had some very… generous assets.

The other women also had black hair that was styled into a bob cut, a stoic face with magenta eyes and red framed glasses on. While not nearly as well-endowed as the taller women she was still very beautiful in Gin's eyes. She also had an air of intelligence and grace surrounding her.

The shorter one then spoke "Hello, you must be Gin my sister informed me of your coming here and told me to teach you more about being a devil. My name is Sona Sitri and the lady beside me is Tsubaki Shinra. We are the president and vice-president of the student council respectively. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ah that's good as you already know my name is Gin Hyoudou I thank you for your assistance and it is a pleasure to meet a devil who actually seems to be relatively normal. Although I do ask you share with me how to survive the mystery that is your sister. You've put up with her your whole life you must have some secret to it?" Although he started that out respectfully he was basically begging at the end.

Unfortunately for him Sona replied in a similar begging tone. "I wish I did. I was about to ask you the same question." Doing something so out of character for the both of them that even Tsubaki was surprised. They ran up and hugged each other while crying anime tears.

Tsubaki just stood there not really knowing what was going on until she decided to clear her throat. Standing up and regaining her composure, Sona began "Ahem, sorry about that but please sit and call me Sona. We'll be seeing a lot of each other after all."

"Ah I see. Then call me Gin, you as well Shinra-Sempai." The taller of the girls blushed at that but quickly regained composure and said "Well then I may as well follow suit. Call me Tsubaki, Gin."

"Got it." He replied. They then began talking about the duties of new devils. Gin grimaced whenever he found out that he would have to hand out flyers until he got a familiar or Serafall said he could stop. They also discussed about Gin joining the student council which ended up being put at stake to a game of chess, which brings us to now.

Sona was, for the first time in chess, in a pinch. Gin had been dominating the game and has managed to corner her. The next move he will win and there's nothing she could do about it. Now for anyone else this wouldn't be a problem, you would just lose and he wouldn't join. However for Sona that wasn't all if she lost this and her parents found out it would be possible for him to end up as her fiancée. Seeing the distressed look on her face Gin says five words that she would have never expected in this situation.

"We'll call it a draw. I'll do devil work with you lot but I'm free to join whatever club I want. Is that acceptable?"

"Indeed, I can accept that. Also thank you. You have no idea what could have happened had we finished that game."

"And what might have happened?" Gin asked with clear curiosity for what could have made the calm beauty loose her composure like that.

"Well you see, I made a deal with my parents that I would get engaged with the first person to beat me in chess. It's a common thing among high class devils, arranged marriages that is, however my parents were reasonable enough to allow me to make my own conditions for it. Thus the whole chess situation. So I thank you for calling it a draw."

Hearing the pure sincerity in her voice Gin couldn't help but smile. "Then I have no regrets I hate it when people are forced in to something or even worse manipulated. That reminds me I'm looking in to Rias and the conditions of which her servants were reincarnated. Do you happen to know anything about it?"

"I do but before I tell you what I know would you mind me asking why you're doing this? I mean she did save your brother."

"For that I thank her however the conditions are just too suspicious. Not only are my instincts telling me not to trust any word she says but I also noticed her queen was following my brother on his date."

"I don't understand, why's that?"

"Sure you could chalk it up as being sent to protect him but then why didn't she step out as soon as the fallen angel showed up?"

Sona seemed to have just realised what he was getting at judging by the shocked expression on her face so he continued. "It's simple. She was told to let him die." This put a shocked face on Tsubaki who hadn't made the connection yet. So once again Gin continued "So after seeing another one of her servants, and I can tell based on their auras, I've seen a fairly consistent trait that her servants have experienced pain or abandonment in their past. Issei just got killed by his first girlfriend, Toujou-san I don't know exactly what happened but I could see it in her eyes, it's the same as mine she feels abandoned by a loved one so I am definitely going to help her. If this trend continues I'm going to get my brother out of there." The look on his face would have scared even gods had they seen it. It was a look of pure conviction the kind of look you see on people who will do anything to achieve their goal, and that was exactly what Gin would do.

Deciding it was time to get away from the subject Tsubaki decides to finally speak up, "So Gin, do you know what your sacred gear is yet?"

With a soft smile Gin answers "No, not yet. I'm sure I'll figure it out soon though. Apparently not even Sera-tan knows what it is. Something about it being undocumented."

If Sona hadn't already learned that everything about Gin was a surprise her jaw would have just had a nice chat with the floor… unlike Tsubaki… In light of this extremely rare situation Sona says "Then why don't we help you with that. Just close your eyes and think of the strongest thing you know and its strongest pose."

Doing just that Gin's mind drifted to an old Shinto legend he'd always been fascinated by, the legend of Orochi the eight headed serpent. However he didn't know any sort of position for that so he decided to pose as Susano (the mortal) did before striking it down, holding a sword up towards the moon. As he does this he begins to feel a strange familiarity in his hand. It felt like the broadsword he always used to have on himself except different almost as though it was alive. He opened his eyes and saw that in his hand there was a beautiful double-edged sword in his hand with a wide guard composed of eight snake heads that lead into a circle in the center, with what seems to be their tails acting as the handle and pommel. Each of the heads had a different symbol on it, they were fire, water, earth, lightning, wind, poison, light and the last symbol could have two meanings, darkness or curse. Gin then examined the blade itself. It was etched with the words _"8-T_ _ō_ _no Kuchinawanoken"._ Then subconsciously he reads it out loud "The sword of the eight headed serpent."

 **So that's a wrap I finally got a new chapter out and in case you were wondering Gin's sacred gear has Orochi's soul in it. I decided to use the Orochi from Okami because I liked that he wasn't just poisonous and he had access to other abilities. Now for anyone wondering if this will be overpowered… no it will not. The only elements Gin has an affinity to are water, because he's a servant to Serafall, and another one. (Someone's bound to guess it in the reviews) Also I'm not making Orochi a dragon for two reasons. 1: In the original legend Orochi was as I said a serpent, which to me just means giant-ass legendary snake. 2: It was brought to my attention that there are SO MANY dragon gears already so I changed it up a bit. Finally I did remove some previously confirmed harem members just because I don't know enough about them to actually do anything with them. So I'll see you next time, Cya!**

 **Official Harems**

 **Gin:**

 **-Confirmed: Ophis, Koneko, Kuroka, Serafall, Sona, Tsubaki, Xulean, Momo, Terminus Est**

 **Issei:**

 **-Confirmed: Xenovia, Irina, Asia, Gabriel, Ravel, Akeno, Rossweisse, Tsubasa, Penemue, Murayama, Aika**


	5. Meeting the Serpent

**Okay so first things first, I should probably mention that the reason Issei was hardly even in the last chapter is because he was just having a normal day so instead of writing that I wrote about how the first half of the day was for Gin. Secondly I'm going to start working on a second story to fill the time that I want to write but also don't want to write too far ahead of where I'm at. At any rate the new story will be in the world of Fairy Tail, it will be an AU story so at any rate look forward to that… Now onto the chapter!**

 **Anything you recognize I don't own and High School DXD belongs to Ischium Ishibumi.**

 _Sacred Gear Souls(?) Speaking_

Talking

Normal POV with Gin:

"The sword of the eight headed serpent, eh?" As soon as these words left Gin's mouth he blacked out and fell to the floor.

 _In Gin's Mindscape:_

Waking up Gin looks around and sees an unfamiliar location. It's divided into eight sections that are all different colours. Basing directions upon the first colour he saw after waking up as north, it was as follows, red to the north, brown to the north-east, yellow to the east, purple to the south-east, white to the south, blue to the south-west, green to the west and finally black to the north-west. One in particular colour caught Gin's attention, the black. It seemed to be calling him towards it.

After looking around a little longer Gin decided to call out "Hello? Anyone here?" into the apparently void space.

"Finally, the brat spoke!" boomed a deep arrogant voice from the north. "Indeed." Says another voice that is the same as the last except slightly more laid back, this voice seemed to come from the west. "Will we finally be able to speak to him?" Yet another voice spoke except it was more feminine then the past two, this voice came from the south-west. "I don't know let's ask him." This voice seemed rather impatient and came from the south-east. "Yes, if you can hear us speak up boy!" came the booming voice from the north-east. "Hey be kinder to him! This must be very strange for him!" This was a kind female voice that spoke from the south. "I LIKE FISHIES!" The questionable dunce-like voice from the east said. "EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO HIM!" The powerful voice that came from Gin's point of interest, the north-west, spoke up finally.

Deciding to listen to the final voice all the others shut up, taking this as his cue Gin finally spoke up, "Hello, my name is Gin."

"Relax Gin, we already know everything about you. We've been a part of you your entire life after all" this was spoken by the southern voice.

Releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding the resident black and silver haired teen spoke again. "Could you please explain that to me? After I get your names of course."

Suddenly gold and grey eight snake heads came up from the various colours of the environment, each wearing a helmet that was the same colour as the area it came from. All the heads were attached to the same central body that Gin was now standing on which seemed like a golden shrine with a bell attached to it. Now having seen this in the legend he had imitated prior to coming into this world Gin recognized the being he had been speaking to immediately. "OROCHI! I know that all the world's religions are true at this point but I thought you were killed!" He shouted.

"Yes well as did we. In fact at this point in time so does the rest of the supernatural world." The voice that spoke was the red-helmed head that came up from the north. "I believe it's time for introductions everyone? Although we are all technically the same existence we all have our own names to help distinguish ourselves. Me, I'm Hikari." Said the white-helmed serpent now known as Hikari. "Dude, I'm Kaze." Spoke the green-helmed serpent. "Iwa." The short answer came from the brown-helmed head. "My name is Mizu." The blue-helmed snake spoke. "Where's the fishies?" The yellow-helmed idiot said. "Ugh, don't mind him, he's an idiot. Anyway he's Raikou and I'm Doku." Said the purple-helmed head. "My name is Enkou, so don't forget it!" The arrogant red-helmed voice added. "Finally, my name is Akuba. I don't know how but it seems you have a very strong affinity towards my power." "Wait, what! There's only one species that has ever existed that that's possible for and as far as I know they're extinct!" Enkou shouted out.

Confused out of his mind Gin voiced his opinion "Umm, Akuba, Enkou what are you talking about?" Hearing this the two of them stop talking, look at the various other heads each giving a knowing nod. Following this it was surprisingly Raikou who answered.

"A story for another time Gin, another time." "You've been reacting to this rather well may I ask why?" Hikari asked.

"Hmm, that's something I'd like to know myself. I suppose it's because it just feels right, as though I'm finally getting an explanation for all the strange feelings I've experienced as well as my enhanced senses. I'd presume those are both due to the part of my species that I'm apparently not allowed to know."

It was Akuba who answered next "I apologize that we cannot tell you but it is for your own safety. For that matter you should avoid using my power altogether as to not raise any suspicion as to your true heritage. Of course should you need to use it you can just be careful." Following up on what was said prior, Hikari then said "Also we will be training you every night here in your mindscape so you can improve with your magic, we will rotate around in this order Enkou, Iwa, Raikou, Doku, myself Hikari, Mizu, Kaze and finally Akuba." Mizu spoke up "The reason Akuba is last is because of your affinity with him and the dangers the powers of curse pose. Doing it this way you'll be able to develop your magic reserves so you won't die on the spot if you use it." "It really is dangerous man, that power is normally only able to be used by beings within the top 5 strongest of this world." Is what Kaze's added to the explanation about the rotation.

"I see well I'm honestly very excited to get to training, especially with Akuba. I'm curious about the element I have a relatively unheard of affinity. I'd also imagine it's the most difficult to train with, so that's exciting." Gin spoke to the powerful serpent in front of him.

"I see… well I believe our time is up you're waking up. We'll see you tonight." Akuba said.

"Okay well then goodbye." After saying that Gin vanished from his mindscape and the multiple heads that make up Orochi began speaking amongst themselves.

"So everyone what do you think of the poor boy?" Mizu questioned. "I like him a lot." Says Hikari. "Well he's seriously grown on me. It's a shame he was adopted into that abusive family." Doku said in a sad voice. "Indeed, at first I thought he would just be a runt but after seeing the life he lived I just can't say that's what he is. He's strong, smart and kind it's a shame he keeps most people at arm's length, I'm glad he's found a few people to trust." Said Enkou.

Back in the Real World:

While Sona and Tsubaki were sitting and watching Gin's unconscious body, the rest of Sona's peerage or in other words the student council showed up along with the ORC. Issei had been worried ever since he heard his brother passed out after unlocking his Sacred Gear. So now at the end of the day everyone was gathered and those that weren't engrossed in their own conversations, namely Koneko, Momo and Sona noticed Gin's body begin to stir.

"He's waking up." Sona spoke up, drawing everyone's attention to the sleeping teenager.

"Yawn… what time is it?" Gin asked while waking up. After noticing all the attention he'd inadvertently drawn to himself he jolted up and backed up a few steps. Seeing his monochromatic a few of the girls present who had not yet seen them gained a blush on their faces. However upon noticing that Rias was in the room Gin's expression turned to a well-hidden scowl that only Koneko noticed due to her having made the same expression in the first years in Rias' peerage. That in addition to what he'd said to her in their previous interaction made her idly wonder why he was like this and why his eyes held a deep pain to them, just like her own. It was then that Tsubaki decided to try and break the tension in the room by answering Gin's question.

"It's 4:30 in the afternoon Gin. Also everyone here is a devil. You already know Rias, Sona, Koneko, Issei and myself so I believe we should introduce ourselves. From Rias' peerage there is Koneko Toujou, Kiba Yuuto and Akeno Himejima. From Sona's peerage there is Momo Hanakai, Reya Kusaka, Tomoe Meguri, Tsubasa Yura, Genshirou Saji and Ruruko Nimura." From this list other than the names he already knew, only Momo and Saji caught his attention, for two entirely different reasons however. For Momo it was because he thought she was rather beautiful and he also like her silver hair. For Saji however it was because he could literally feel the arrogance radiating off of him, it was at this instant that Gin knew that he did not like Saji one bit. But speaking of him…

"Ah, thank you for taking care of introducing me. I'm kinda a big deal around here. After all I took up four pawn pieces which means I'm stronger than you because a knight is only worth three pawns. So you stay away from Kaichou because I'm gonna be her man!" He said this with a look that was saying "Superiority" all over it.

"Indeed but I took up both of Sera-tan's knights and I think she said something about them being mutation pieces? Am I right on that one Sona?" Gin asked, slightly confused on what Saji was saying. I mean does Sona look like the kind of girl who would be into an idiot like Saji? Sona replies…

"Yes that is correct. So it would be more accurate to say that Gin here is worth twelve pawns. Which I might add is both your and Issei-kun's pawns combined." At this point everyone's jaws had dropped straight to the floor, Koneko, Momo, Tsubaki and even Sona herself all sporting blushes ranging from minor to tomato.

 _"Yeah so don't insult our host like that again you arrogant prick!"_ Hissed out Enkou supprising everyone yet again. _"Yeah!"_ The other six voices of Orochi voiced out their opinions except for Raikou of course who simply hissed _"Bad battie!"_

"Oh shut up Enkou, you know you're not any better… Okay actually you are a lot better. But Akuba really? I thought you would have stayed silent on this?" Gin spoke towards the tattoo of Orochi on his arm. He had noticed it while he was in his mindscape and figured that must be where Orochi resided. It was intricately done in jet black ink that seemed to move whenever one of the heads spoke up.

 _"Normally I would have but something about this guy really got on my nerves."_ Akuba replied.

 _"You! How are you alive?"_ A new voice added. Supprising everyone except for Gin, for the third time today.

 _"Oh Draig, not even we know how we are here right now but we aren't going to argue."_ Said all of the voices all at once making their voices sound like a demon coming to haunt your nightmares and eat your children. At this Issei spoke up…

"Huh Draig? You know what's in his Sacred Gear?" He asked very curious with what could surprise even the red dragon emperor to the point where he was nearly fearful.

 _"Yes Partner, I know who's in his Sacred Gear. Everyone please meat the eight headed serpent, Orochi."_ It was at this point that everyone save for Gin once again dropped their jaws to the floor.

 **Okay so that's that chapter. Now to explain just what happened and how Issei knew Draig existed, that's because Issei had actually spoken to Draig the night he got killed. Just remember although Issei may be the Co-Protagonist it is still an OC-Centric fanfic. Most of the time will be about Gin but they will usually be together. As for the naming of Orochi's heads I just named them after the Japanese name for their respective elements (Creative I know) but yeah I updated the character Bio with Orochi's heads, their names and their elements so take a look! Also Gin may or may not have a thing for girls who share his hair colours… Cya!**

 **Official Harems**

 **Gin:**

 **-Confirmed: Ophis, Koneko, Kuroka, Serafall, Sona, Tsubaki, Xulean, Momo, Terminus Est**

 **Issei:**

 **-Confirmed: Xenovia, Irina, Asia, Gabriel, Ravel, Akeno, Rossweisse, Tsubasa, Penemue, Murayama, Aika**


	6. Fresh Conflicts and Promises

**So the second story is actually up now and I'd just like to say before I begin thank you everyone for supporting my writing. Originally I thought all that would come from this would be personal enjoyment and a shit-ton of flames. So again thank you. I've also discovered through my other story that I'm actually really bad at writing fight scenes. I've also decided to start doing longer chapters now so expect them to be 3500+ words. Now onto the story.**

 **Anything you recognize I don't own and High School DXD belongs to Ischium Ishibumi.**

"Talking"

'Reference in speech'

" _Sacred Gear/Phone talking"_

' _Thoughts'_

Where We Left Off:

"Hmm? Orochi do you guys know Draig?" Gin asked towards the tattoo on his arm.

It was Kaze who responded _"Yeah, man. He was a super powerful dragon that beat us up one time because he thought we were one of his little lizards."_ You could tell from the serpent's tone that it was not a pleasant situation for him.

" _What did you just SAY?"_ Draig seemed to be very annoyed by the 'lizard' comment. So much so that he actually went on to summon the boosted gear on Issei's arm. _"COME ON PARTNER WE CAN TAKE HIM!"_ He shouted.

"WHAT? No! He's my brother if you actually have seen my life's history then you should know damn-well we can't take him!" Issei tried to dissuade Draig and ultimately succeeded.

Seeing that the 'lizard' had quieted down, Sona decided to bring attention to herself by clearing her throat. "Everyone, there seems to be a stray devil roaming around the abandoned wear-house down the street. I believe it would be beneficial for you Gin if you were to go with Rias and her peerage to gain a bit better of an idea for how to fight as a devil." She then walked up to the primarily raven-haired teen and whispered "This is also a good chance to test out your Sacred Gear and collect more solid evidence for your claims against Rias."

Nodding as he saw that would be beneficial to him in the long run he reluctantly said "Fine. When do we leave?"

Rias turned towards him and with a manipulative smile that only Gin, Koneko and Sona seemed to notice said "We leave your house at 7:00."

When he heard this Gin instantly picked up his phone and began dialing a number. He waited a few seconds until his mom picked up. "Hey mom."

" _Oh, hello Gin what's wrong?"_ She replied.

"Nothing much just warning you that if you seem a buxom red-haired girl with turquoise eyes walking towards our house or in around our house in general, to call the police. She's been stalking me and Issei and I'm kind of afraid."

" _Okay darling, I'll make sure to do that. You have a great day you hear?"_

"Got it. Thanks mom. Bye!" Then he hung up leaving everyone slack jawed because he just managed to defeat a high class devil without doing anything but call home. This lasted until Issei, Momo, Akeno, and Saji even Tsubaki, Sona and Koneko burst into a fit of laughter or giggles.

After seeing he got the desired result Gin put up his mask of apathy back up and said "We'll meet at the wear-house at 7:00. Okay?" Causing everyone laugh again or for the first time because now it was Gin who was holding all of the cards. Not Rias and she did not seem to be happy about that.

While on the outside she was looking to be slightly angry, on the inside she absolutely livid. How dare he mock her? _How dare_ _ **He**_ _mock_ _ **Her**_ _?_ __She was a high class devil from the house of Gremory! She should not be mocked by a reincarnated devil! No matter whose servant he was! She decided that now instead of showing him the ropes, she'll give him trial by fire. She would ask him to 'Show them what he's got' then let him die at the hands of the stray devil. Yes, that is what she'll do. Then after she could just order her servants to keep quiet about it and tell Serafall it was too strong.

After running all this through her head she called all of her servants to teleport back to their homes. All of them except for Koneko did just that.

Once everyone was gone the short silver-haired girl walked up to Gin "Walk home with me..? I want to talk…" Gin nods and after saying his goodbyes to those in the room he walks out of the room with Koneko to walk her home.

A barely worth mentioning amount of time later:

As they were walking towards Koneko's house Gin suddenly said "So what is it you want to talk about?"

"Earlier you said… 'I hope whatever hurt you doesn't make you end up like me'… what did you mean?" she replied softly while looking him in the eyes. Gin just couldn't help but think that she's cute. In fact it would be difficult for anyone to say she's not, with her petite body, short silver hair and her large golden eyes, she was the epitome of cuteness. However it was none of those things that drew Gin to her, no for him it was the fact that he saw himself in her. He saw someone who's had a very trying life to get to where she is now.

Koneko for her part was also, although she would not admit it to herself, attracted to him for the same reasons. She had seen the loneliness in his multi-colored eyes as well as tail end of a scar climbing up the back of his neck, making her curious for if he had been abused as well as abandoned.

Finally noticing they had been staring into each other's eyes for a while now, they both turned away with a small blush while Gin answered her question "Well Toujou-kouhai,"

"Koneko" she said as she cut him off.

Gin smiled and complied "Then you call me Gin, okay?" She nods "so where was I… ah that's right! So this morning when I first saw you and asked you that question in the hall I saw that your eyes hid a great deal of hurt and loneliness in them, just like as I'm sure you can tell, my own. You see normally I don't talk much to anyone let alone show emotion so you can rest assured I hold you in high regard. However the reason for this is because I never knew my real parents. In fact I grew up in an orphanage until the age of six. A month after my 6th birthday I got adopted. At the time I had been happy and I had continued to be for about a week, but then everything changed." Gin's voice sounded bitter as he continued "My 'father' began abusing me any chance he got, whips, stones, knives you name it, I've been beaten by it. From the age of eight I've been training my swordsmanship, marksmanship, tactical mind and intelligence. In fact I'm planning on buying a second sword other than my Sacred Gear because anytime I've trained I've trained with a pair of weapons, such as my twin pistols back at home Ying and Yang. For the next six years I trained my body and mind, keeping completely to myself due to my trust issues until that old bastard abandoned me on the side of the street to fend for myself."

They had now arrived at the silver-haired girl's house and she had tears in her eyes as she continued to listen to Gin's story "After about a week the Hyoudou family found me on the streets as they were going to the grocery store and adopted me immediately. While I'm still not close to Mr. Hyoudou, Issei and his mom have broken me out of my shell a bit. Having nothing else to do, I soon applied to an online university, to which I passed with a 95% average. After that Issei and I were enrolled in martial arts where although I became proficient in many of them I never actually mastered one. My brother and I then got murdered because your master let us die and here we are. I'm glad I was resurrected by Serafall because I can see just how manipulative Rias is. Serafall on the other hand came because I wished her to, not because I had a flyer conveniently given to me before being followed by another member of the peerage *cough* Akeno *cough* to ensure I get killed on my first date. In fact it wasn't even my date."

"So what I meant by 'don't end up like me' was don't shut others out don't let your past control your life. You still have time to fix it, for that matter so do I but I just don't know anyone to help me. So Koneko, I promise you that I will help you break free from whatever it is that causes you pain, even if I have to crush the heavens or freeze hell. I'll protect you so you don't have to worry about doing so yourself."

By the end of his speech Koneko was blushing madly. She had just experienced a plethora of emotions, sadness when he talked about his time before the Hyoudous, surprise when he explained his abilities, rage when he accused her master, rage at Rias after he proved his accusation, then finally happiness and affection whenever he made his promise to her.

She then knew what she had to do. She walked up to him, gave him a quick hug and then said "If you'll help me… then I'll help you also… If you're helping me… then that's how I'll repay you."

Once she had said this Gin's final walls had been broken down by her. She had said the words he'd so desperately wanted hear since they day he got abandoned. He began crying and hugged her muttering 'Thank you.' Over and over. Koneko then looked at him and said "Do you want… to stay here… until it's time to go? I'm supposed… to pick up your brother… so you can get prepared then." after nodding yes he took out his phone and informed his mother he wouldn't be home until later that evening.

6:30 pm:

Having arrived at his house with Koneko it was clear to see that they had grown quite close. They had previously discussed that only Gin would go inside so he could get changed and he would send Issei out right away.

Koneko had just been waiting patiently for the two brothers when Issei walked out the door.

"I have no idea what you did, but thank you. When Gin came in he looked happier than I have ever seen him. He even spoke to my dad on his own, so once again thank you." Issei said while bowing slightly.

Koneko quickly replied "I didn't do much… if anything I should be thanking Gin… He helped me more than anyone'll ever know… except for himself… because like he said… we're the same." Although Issei was surprised by this he didn't show it now wondering just what happened while they were alone.

Unbeknownst to either of them however Gin had heard the entire conversation from the other side of the door. Now donning his black trench coat, cargo pants and combat boots, whilst sporting his twin pistols holstered on either side of his hips. He waited a few seconds before walking out the door. "Hey guys hope I didn't make you wait too long." He said.

"No problem Aniki! Let's go!" the brown haired teen shouted as he began marching in the wrong direction.

"Wrong way… Baka." Koneko said as she began to lead the way with Gin walking beside her and an embarrassed Issei walking behind them.

20 minutes later, at the abandoned wear-house… 7:00pm:

Arriving just on time to see everyone else already standing at their destination, everyone was surprised to see Koneko actually talking with someone, even more so someone she just met. Issei then ran forwards to greet the others while Gin and Koneko just sighed. Koneko had also secretly checked Rias to see if what Gin had said about her was true and now after she was looking for it she could see it clear as day. The manipulative and greedy look in her eyes. She thanked Gin in her mind for telling her what he had seen. She also then realized that that was the reason why Gin called his mother to let her know to call the police if she saw Rias. She just then had another realization and that was just what Gin had meant when he said 'tactical mind' and was silently impressed by it.

"Hey everyone!" Issei called out as he reached them.

"Hello, Ise-kun." Rias called to him, getting a glare from Gin and surprisingly (everyone except Gin) Koneko. "What's wrong Gin-kun?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"That's Hyoudou-san to you Gremory-sempai." Gin said causing her to briefly drop her façade. Although it was just long enough for Issei to catch a glimpse of it, making him start realizing just what it is he was talking about the morning they found out they were devils.

"Okay everyone, listen up. First off, we need to see Gin's combat capabilities so Gin, you'll be heading in first and we'll watch and intervene if necessary." Rias spoke barely constraining her manic grin.

' _Ah so that's the game she's playing. She's trying to kill me with a third party for mocking her earlier. Too bad it won't work.'_ Gin thought to himself then spoke to Orochi in his mind _'Yo Enkou! Mind giving me a crash course with fire?'_

' _Sure I'd be glad to teach you my awesome magic.'_ Enkou replied to him. Then a large amount of information on how to use the serpent's magic through his Sacred Gear, making him clutch his head from the headache it caused.

"Okay, Gremory-sempai. I'm ready." Gin said once his headache died down and the information had been recorded in his memory.

"Then go." She replied.

As he walked through the doors to the building he could smell the putrid scent of blood in the air. Calling up his Sacred Gear he got into a stance with his sword resting on his shoulder and his knees slightly bent. He also drew a beautiful black desert eagle with a white circle on the handle and, ironically, a snake design along the slider. This was his pistol Ying.

He then felt the presence of something else in the room and said "Show yourself, I know you're her!"

After saying this a strange woman with the lower body of an insect version of a centaur comes out of the shadows saying "I smell something foul. But I also smell something delicious. I wonder if it's sweet, or if it's bitter?" This just served to give Gin all the motivation he needed to attack the abomination.

The first thing he did was unload a mag from Ying into the stray devils chest and arms, tearing the latter clean off. Following that he holstered his gun and ran forwards faster than even Kiba could track and took of her tail with his sword. The stray then turned around and launched what seemed to be acid from her nipples.

Gin dodged the acid making it hit the wall instead and sprinted back at her, using the information given to him by Enkou, Gin then coats his blade in deep crimson flames and swings at the disgusting devil's chest. This not only bisected her but it also sent a wave of fire out and disintegrated the rest of the body.

De-summoning his sword Gin walks back outside to get the others only to see them staring at him with different expressions. Issei and Kiba were looking at him in awe of the swordsmanship and courage he had displayed. Rias and Akeno were looking on in disappointment, for Rias it was because not only did he not die, but he actually beat it faster than she could have. For Akeno on the other hand it was because he didn't torture his victim until they were begging for death, no he had no wasted movements and went for a clean and concise kill. Finally Koneko was looking at him with both awe and affection and was beginning to acknowledge the fact she had a crush on him.

Seeing that his eyes had lingered on the short silver-haired girl they both turned away with a faint blush. Finally noticing that all the work had been taken care of Gin spoke up "Well if that's all then everyone head home." Everyone nodded and left but just as Koneko was about to Gin tapped her on the shoulder and with a blush asked "Since you live so far away would you like to spend the night back at my place?" Although it was technically pointless as she could just teleport to her house Koneko nodded her head yes and started the small walk to the Hyoudou household.

At Gin's House:

Gin and Koneko had been talking while they were walking so it had taken them a bit longer to get to the house, plus they had just been enjoying the light of the full-moon. Once they got inside the parents of the Hyoudou family were pleasantly surprised to see that Gin had brought Koneko in and asked if she could stay the night. They agreed quickly and asked if she was alright on the futon.

"No, it's alright mom. She can just take my room I'll take the couch in there or something." Gin said causing another bout of surprise in those who live in the house. Gin never lets anyone into his room, and that includes Issei, so this was a very good thing in their minds. It meant he was finally breaking out of his shell. So the two parents just nodded and went up to their own room to go to bed because of how late it was.

Telling his silver-haired friend to follow him, Gin walked up the stairs and opened up the door for her to enter. The room was plain with the exception of a few trophies for his swordsmanship, his desk with his hand-made computer that could keep up with even the best of the modern systems, a lot of books on various mythologies and demonology, a large comfy-looking couch and his double bed.

"Hey Koneko, do you have any clothes to change into?" Gin asked after seeing that the golden-eyed girl had finished examining his room.

"No… I don't…" She answered hesitantly.

After hearing this Gin walked over to his closet and took out two pieces of his clothing, a large white shirt and a pair of shorts (R.I.P Clichés) and handed them to her saying "Here I'm sorry it's not the correct size but this should work for you. I'll go get changed in the bathroom so you can have your privacy.

With his piece said Gin returned to the closet grabbed some shorts and walked out to the bathroom.

After changing Koneko was just sitting on Gin's bed thinking about how the day had progressed. First she was walking in the school when a transfer student asked her where his classroom was. Then he noticed the pain she'd successfully kept hidden from everyone else after just talking to her once, and although it might be difficult she might even begin searching for her sister to get the full story on what happened with her sister, knowing that no matter what Gin would be there to protect her. After that she found out he was a newly reincarnated devil knight to THE Leviathan. Later she found out exactly what happened to him and they made their promises. Finally there's now, she's spending the night at the man's house with complete confidence she will not be harmed in any way. Then she thought about Gin himself. He's smart, strong, caring, admittedly handsome, funny once you get him to a point where he'll actually show emotion to you and most of all he has experienced just as much pain, if not more than herself since childhood.

While she was thinking about Gin three things happened. 1: She began to blush. 2: She unknowingly let out her cat ears and tail. 3: Gin walked into the room.

Snapping out of her thought Koneko notices that her cat-like features are out and quickly begins to hope Gin hadn't seen them so she doesn't creep him out. She then notices Gin was actually walking over to her and with a hesitant hand reaches out and scratches behind her ears. This had the effect of making Koneko blush, let out a cute 'Nya' and begin to purr.

Not being able to handle the cuteness that his actions caused Gin stops and turns away with a mad blush silently thinking that he might like her as more than just a friend. It was at this point that Koneko noticed that Gin's body was littered with scars but one in particular caught her attention, it was a large and very deep scar that ran from the bottom of his neck to his right hip. Deciding not to ask about it and instead just silently admire his toned chest, she blushes once again.

Feeling the awkwardness in the room Gin says "Well we should head to bed." Koneko nodded and got on the bed while Gin got on the couch and pulled a blanket up.

"Goodnight, Koneko." He said.

"Goodnight, Gin" Came her reply.

After seeing that Gin was now asleep Koneko climbed out of the bed, pulled down Gin's covers and laid down on his chest. She finally drifted off into sleep after Gin pulled the covers back up with a smile.

 **So there's that I hope you enjoyed the Koneko fluff in this chapter. I've also decided that I'm not just going to have Gin train with Orochi in his mind. In fact I'll have him train with an abundance of legendary serpents. He will be going on a journey to find one between each arc and will bring someone different with him each time. This will also let me introduce Rossweisse into the story early whenever Gin goes to meet Jörmungandr. Anyhow thanks see you next time. Cya!**

 **Official Harems**

 **Gin:**

 **-Confirmed: Ophis, Koneko, Kuroka, Serafall, Sona, Tsubaki, Xulean, Momo, Terminus Est**

 **Issei:**

 **-Confirmed: Xenovia, Irina, Asia, Gabriel, Ravel, Akeno, Rossweisse, Tsubasa, Penemue, Murayama, Aika**


	7. Nuns and Waining Trust

**So here's the new chapter… I'm trying to get the ball rolling on the Asia arc right now so I can get to familiars and Riser because I have an interesting idea planned for that. For anyone wondering when Rossweisse will be making an appearance it will be in a serpent arc after Kokabiel for reasons I will leave for you to discover. Now then… On to the story!  
**

**Anything you recognize I don't own and High School DXD belongs to Ischium Ishibumi.**

"Talking"

'Reference in speech'

" _Sacred Gear/Phone talking"_

' _Thoughts'_

One Week Later Following Issei:

A tall brown haired teenager was on his way to school after waking up late due to a dream where he was learning more about the supernatural world from Draig.

He was so caught up in thought that he barely had time to react when he bumped into a girl who looked about his age dressed in a nun's attire.

' _Huh, she must be a nun… I wonder what she's doing here.'_ Issei thought to himself.

"Uwaah" The nun let out a cute squeak as she had been knocked off her feet whenever Issei hit her. Luckily Issei was quick enough to catch her before she hit the ground. Although her head dress was blown off by a strong gust of wind revealing her to have long blonde hair, bright emerald green eyes and an innocent looking face, as though she couldn't hurt a fly even by accident.

Noticing he'd been staring Issei quickly set the girl back to normal and collected her 'hat'. Upon returning he gave her a bright smile and said "Sorry about running into you. I was deep in though. My name's Issei Hyoudou, what's yours sister?" He had referred to her as sister because of her attire.

"Ah, my name is Asia Argento but you can just call me Asia." The now named nun had said.

"Then just call me Issei." She nodded at that and then Issei continued "Are you lost? You seemed to be looking for something." He asked.

Asia nodded in confirmation "Yes, I'm looking for the church around here. You wouldn't happen to know where it is would you?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He replied "I know where the church is but I don't think you should go there." He finished with a hint of concern.

"Oh and why's that?"

"Well you see it's been abandoned for at least ten years. After the orphanage burned down no one really went to it so it kinda just became a broken monument to what it once was." Issei said while sounding a bit sad. He used to help at the orphanage back then.

"Well, I don't really have anywhere else to stay though." She said to herself although Issei still heard her.

"Here, how about you stay at my place until we can figure out if that is in fact where you need to go." Issei said this without hesitation because he knew his brother and mother would be alright with it so he didn't have to worry about his dad either.

"Thank you Issei! I appreciate this a lot!" She said sounding cheerful.

She then showed her gratitude by hugging Issei, suprising him for a second before he felt her let go. The two then began walking back towards the Hyoudou household as he decided to play hooky although he couldn't help but feel like there was a reason he should have been at school…

With Gin:

"ISSEI! HELP! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!" Gin shouted as he ran down the hall being chased by the majority of the girls in the kendo club. He didn't know it but his help would never come because his brother was skipping school. He then began to think about how this had happened…

 _Flashback:_

 _Gin was sitting at his seat during the break ignoring everything around him like usual, until one of the girls in the class asked him "Do you have any hobbies Hyoudou-san?"_

 _Deciding he could answer this question he replies "Yes, I practice swordsmanship with two swords."_

 _Now this was the wrong answer as immediately after he was chased around by the kendo students at the school who wanted to see what he could do._

 _Flashback end…_

And that's how Gin wound up where he is. Momo, who had heard what he'd said earlier saw Gin run by and told him "Huh? Issei's not here today Gin. I thought you of all people would know that.

"Issei when I get home you better be ready because I'm going to beat you senseless!" Gin shouted.

Elsewhere a brown haired teen serving tea to a nun suddenly had a chill run down his spine and a sense of impending doom washed over him. "Why do I feel like I forgot something and it will not end well for me?" He asked. The nun just shrugged.

Back with Gin he had grabbed Momo and started running to the student council room. He didn't notice it but he was holding Momo's hand which had caused her to blush. It didn't take them long to make it there and that's when they finally lost them.

"Sorry about that Momo. I didn't want to leave you behind to face the mob because you seemed to be close to me after you called my name." Gin said turning to see Momo sporting a blush on her face looking towards their still linked hands. Following her eyes he saw it too and blushed slightly but immediately let go. "Sorry about that but at least that probably wasn't your first time holding a man's hand." He said sheepishly.

Momo shook her head "No that actually was my first time holding someone other than my family's hand."

"Are you saying that you have never had a boyfriend before? I find that hard to believe."

"Why's that?" she asked.

"Well you're smart, kind, helpful and most definitely beautiful. So I just found it hard to believe however that could also be why eh? You don't want a guy who just judges on appearance?"

Momo, who had blushed when he called her beautiful, looked at him in shock. He had just deciphered her reasoning in their first actual conversation. "Yes that's correct. I find people like that disgusting." She said after recovering.

"Then we'll get along just fine I'd say. That's what I think about that as well." Gin said before walking away, leaving Momo behind with a smile on her face.

After School:

The rest of the school day had passed normally with Gin hanging out with Koneko at lunch and the other breaks. They had been doing this since the day of the stray hunt. The two were now walking to Gin's house because it was a Friday and Koneko had wanted to spend the night.

Upon arriving at the house they knew something was wrong. They could hear someone punching a wall in Issei's room. They ran up the stairs and saw Issei punching the wall with bloodied knuckles. Gin stepped in and caught his brother's fist. "Stop that Ise! What's wrong?" Gin said to him in a calming voice.

Issei then told Gin and Koneko about Asia and how he had invited her to stay for a while.

"Okay then where is she?" Gin said.

"She left. But that's not the problem, it's why she left." Issei says as he hands the other two a note.

It read,

 _Dear Issei,_

 _I thank you for your attempt but your sister came by and said that she didn't want me here so I've decided to go to the church after all. I had asked her if she was really your sister because she had red hair but she said she was adopted so I would like to thank you again and I hope to see you again soon._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Asia._

After reading it everyone was now furious. Koneko was the first to speak "Do you think it was Gremory-sempai?" she asked.

"Who else could it have been?" Issei said she had now lost any semblance to loyalty she had.

"Well, then let's go get her. I have a bad feeling about that church anyway. Plus it would give you a chance to finally be a hero, Ise." Issei and Koneko nodded so Gin continued "Well then we're going to need a plan. I propose that you and Koneko go straight in the front door because they'll have sensed you anyways. If I remember there's a hidden room if you move the statue at the end of the church. While you guys are doing that I'll handle re-enforcements should they come. If there's more than one fallen angel in the church, which is what I assume we're up against, or there's a powerful stray exorcist call for me I'll come running."

The other two thought it over for a few seconds before Koneko asked "Will you be… okay on your own?" Unlike Issei Gin could hear her worried tone so he walked up and patting her head eliciting a cute 'Nyaa' from the girl.

"Of course. I wouldn't leave you, I still have a promise to keep after all." Gin said to her. He had realized that he had feelings for the cat-girl a while ago and after this whole mess was over he was planning to go to Texcoco to find the legendary fire serpent that lived there for more training and wanted her to go with him. He already had the go ahead from Serafall and Sona would get him excused for a while so he just needed to ask her. Seeing no time like the present he decided to just ask "And after we're done with this maybe we could go on a bit of a training trip together to Mexico?"

She smiled at this and gave her reply in the form of a nod. Issei was lost at this point, he had no idea what had just happened except that it looked like Gin had just asked Koneko to go with him on a trip to another country. So he voiced his position "What just happened?"

"Nothing important." The two replied simultaneously.

Shrugging it off the three devils began their trek to the abandoned church.

Later That Night:

The three devils were now just outside the church making sure they were completely prepared for what they were about to do when suddenly Orochi spoke all at once from Gin's tattoo.

" _There's about 20 exorcists, with only one of them being worth any attention and only one crow in there with three due south from here."_ Doku said. _"Be careful everyone two of the fallen are quite powerful."_ Hikari pointed out to them.

"Got it." They all replied as they went on with their appointed tasks.

With Koneko and Issei:

"How are we doing this?" The male of the group asked while staring at the door.

Koneko just walks up to the door and punches it right off the hinges. She then runs through and began beating up the exorcists present above ground while Issei made his way to the back after summoning the boosted gear.

 **BOOST!** Was said by the dragon within Issei's arm. Issei was able to boost twice more before Koneko finished up with her victims. The two approached the statue in the middle of the church together.

They then heard a psychotic laugh coming from behind the statue. It was at this point where a man with white hair and a manic grin on his face walked out from behind the monument in traditional exorcist robes and said "Oh look I see two shitty devils who think they can stop lady Raynare. Well you'll have to get past me first. The great Freed Selzan!"

Issei had frozen once he heard who it was running this operation, it was the same fallen angel that had killed him in the first place. Issei and Koneko got into their fighting stances and prepared for the coming fight.

With Gin:

At the same time, Gin had just made it to the point where Kaze said he could feel the presence of the angels. Gin had been training every night so that he could use his sacred gear to its full potential. It was during this that Gin learned that they also had passive abilities such as with Kaze he could use the wind to search for things such as other people.

"Well Kaze this is the spot now where are they?" Gin said more to himself then the snake in question. However as he said this a spear of light came flying at him, but using his abnormally high reaction speed he was able to summon his sacred gear and absorb it using Hikari's power.

Three figures then made themselves known. The first was a short girl with blonde hair wearing a gothic Lolita dress and had an air of arrogance about them that Gin had recently become too familiar with.

The second was a tall women that probably had the largest breasts that Gin had ever seen. She had blue hair and was wearing the kind of clothes you'd expect to see on a stripper.

The final figure unlike the first two was male and was wearing a black fedora and trench coat covering himself. This pissed Gin off. He didn't even wear it right!

"Hello pathetic devil my name is Dohnaseek. The irritating blonde girl is Mittelt and the blue haired slut is Kalawarner." The man, now identified as Dohnaseek said getting glares from all those present.

It was surprisingly Gin who spoke up to their defense "Look Donutseek I don't know them so for now they are just two girls on the other side of a battle field." This made the two females blush a little before they realized that Gin had just mocked Dohnaseek and burst out laughing.

Dohnaseek in contrast was seething so he threw a spear of light at the devil swordsman who blocked it with ease. "You know you should really learn to be less predictable. You're movements are really easy to read." The aforementioned devil said making Dohnaseek even angrier.

"Yeah well I bet you're just good at blocking and can't fight worth shit! Just like your race you're garbage before me!" The fallen man said. The two girls had decided that they'll join the fight now and all threw their spears at him together.

However to their surprise he just stood there and blocked all three of them while his hair was covering his eyes. "Garbage?" He said in a low, dangerous tone. "I worked my ass off trying to get to where I am now what about you lot?"

"Me? I've always been this strong! Stronger than you'll ever be!" Dohnaseek replied.

"You had to work to get strong? Sucker!" Mittelt said adding fuel to the fire that was Gin.

"Guys I think we should stop antagonizing him…" Kalawarner says as she notices his anger.

"Why he can't touch us! No pathetic devil like him can!" Dohnaseek replied.

Now this was the last straw as Gin's sword immediately caught fire but instead of crimson flames like last time they were blood red with a purple outline. A second after it did Dohnaseek was on fire… and missing a body. The fire quickly erased all evidence that Dohnaseek existed to begin with.

The two girls were now fearing for their life. They hadn't even seen him move! And those flames were absurdly powerful to disintegrate a fallen angel that quickly.

Mittelt tried to resist and threw another spear at him but this time he just dodged it and ran at her as well. She barely had time to realize she was on fire before she was incinerated.

Gin then looked towards Kalawarner "Leave." He said "NOW. And when you see your leader tell them what you saw today." The blue haired fallen didn't need to be told twice and flew away as fast as she could. Gin sighed "So what was that just now?" he asked towards any of the heads of Orochi.

" _That was my true flames. You should be able to draw upon them any time now but they are very taxing so you need to train with them first. In fact your trip with your girlfriend to find the fire snake in Mexico will be perfect for that."_ Enkou said causing Gin to blush about the girlfriend part.

"She's not my girlfriend" He said "…Yet." He added quietly after.

So with that Gin walked back towards the church to see how the others were doing.

With Issei and Koneko a couple minutes prior:

Koneko jumped towards Freed with the intent to end this in a single hit however Freed was able to just barely get out of the way causing her fist to shatter the statue. "Issei… go now… basement…" Getting what she was saying Issei ran down the stairs and saw around 14 exorcists, Asia chained to a cross and Raynare laughing with a sadistic grin.

Issei went straight to work and dispatched the exorcists with ease and shouted "Asia! I'm coming to save you!" as he was running towards the cross that held her.

"Too late." Raynare said mockingly as a green sphere came out of Asia and entered into the fallen angel.

Asia then fell from the cross but Issei managed to catch her. "Thank you, Issei. I had a lot of fun with you. I'm glad we met even if you're a devil." She said weakly and as she finished the light left her eyes.

"YOU BITCH!" Issei shouted in fury "YOU KILLED HER! SHE DIDN'T DESERVE ANY OF THIS!" he then punched Raynare straight in the jaw sending her flying back. She didn't even have time to react before he was upon her yet again with a well-aimed punch to the solar plexus. Once she was hit she coughed up a large amount of blood and saw Issei standing over her. She didn't see a man or a devil above her though… no she saw a dragon, and it was out for blood, her blood.

It was at this moment that she realized, she'd fucked up.

Coincidentally that was the last thought that ran through her mind as she had her head crushed by Issei's powerful fist.

Issei then noticed the rings on her fingers were the same ones that Asia had been wearing earlier so he took them off and placed them on her lifeless body. Tears began to spill from his eyes before realizing he could try and convince one of the devil masters in the area to resurrect her. So with that plan in mind he walked up the stairs and saw Koneko sleeping with gin on a pew. She seems to have beaten Freed and had now rested her head on his shoulder. The two of them were sleeping peacefully and it was actually extremely cute. But he had to be a necessary evil and wake them up before Asia could no longer be resurrected.

Walking up to them he shook their shoulders "Wake up we need to get to Rias or Sona, Asia was killed before I could save her so I want to have her resurrected."

The two teens that had just woken up noticed the position that they were in and blushed redder than anything Issei thought was possible. The two then looked at each other with a smile and nodded towards Issei.

However Koneko was still tired so Gin picked her up from under her legs and supported her back with his other hand. The secret nekoshou nuzzled her head into his chest before once again falling asleep.

Later at Rias's house:

Rias was furious although she didn't let the three people in front of her know that. The three devils were of course Gin, Issei and Koneko who was still sleeping in Gin's arms. Issei had just brought Asia to her so she could resurrect her saying 'You're the only one who can do it.'

After thinking it through she decided that she would in fact resurrect her. She decided to give her the bishop piece she had.

Asia had just woken up when she said "Oh hello Issei's sister." She said innocently causing Rias to break out into a cold sweat. She just got called out and with the note Asia left for Issei she had just gotten caught for knowingly throwing her out.

"What are you talking about Asia? She's not my sister." Issei said pretending that he had no idea what was going on at the time.

"But she said she was whenever she told me to leave your house." Asia replied to her.

Issei then turned to Rias and said "Is this true Rias?"

The red head could no longer keep her worry off her face as she stutters to answer. Gin was silently applauding Issei for his acting skills and although nobody noticed Gin was actually recording the conversation so that he could eventually use it as evidence to get Koneko out of her peerage.

"You know what don't answer that. Just remember next time that you no longer have my true loyalty." Issei said to her as he left the house with Asia in tow.

"You'll get what you deserve soon Rias. I can promise you that." Gin said as he walked out with Koneko in his arms.

Once she was alone she slammed her arms onto her desk and nearly broke it. She had just lost two of her most powerful servants because she wanted to be in control. She shrugged that off however whenever she realized she still has Akeno and Kiba's indefinite loyalty.

 **So yeah… I'm sorry that I rushed the entire Asia arc into one chapter but I've always found it particularly boring. Now for those of you who are wondering the legendary serpent I chose to help Gin with his fire is Xiuhcaotl from Aztec mythology. So yeah I've also decided that both harems will have two main girls. One inside the normal peerages and one outside of them. I'll label them for you from this point on. Any way leave a review if you have any questions and I'll do my best to get back to you. Cya!**

 **Official Harems**

 **Gin:**

 **-Confirmed: Ophis (Main), Koneko (Main), Kuroka, Serafall, Sona, Tsubaki, Xulean, Momo, Terminus Est**

 **Issei:**

 **-Confirmed: Xenovia, Irina, Asia (Main), Gabriel, Ravel, Akeno, Rossweisse (Main), Tsubasa, Penemue, Murayama, Aika**


	8. Familiars and First Impressions

**Welcome! So a couple things are going to happen this chapter including familiars, a new weapon for Gin and a meeting with Riser, everyone's favorite plot device- I mean Phenex. Saji will also have a minor role in the familiar forest. But really that's about all I have to say about this chapter so enjoy!**

 **Anything you recognize I don't own and High School DXD belongs to Ischium Ishibumi.**

"Talking"

'Reference in speech'

" _Sacred Gear/Phone talking"_

' _Thoughts'_

Hyoudou Household:

Gin was just waking up to the now familiar weight of Koneko being on his chest. Ever since the stray hunt this had become a very frequent thing for the two. Normally Gin would be very against this situation but considering who it was he let it slide.

It was awkward though because one night, everyone's favorite magical girl had shown up and saw them as they slept. Gin chuckled slightly at the memory.

 _Flashback:_

 _It was late, about 1:00 am, to be precise (ish). Serafall had decided to pay her favorite servant a visit but remembered to not just teleport into his room, so instead she climbed in the window, much better I know but at least now it is easier to detect was her thinking process._

 _Now the Leviathan had assumed that Gin would be awake at this point due to him becoming a devil… you know what they say about assumptions, they make an_ _Ass_ _out of_ _U_ _and_ _Me_ _._

 _Thus when she came into his room she pouted slightly that he was asleep until she noticed that Koneko was currently sleeping peacefully with her cat-like features out on top of Gin. She already knew about Koneko being a nekoshou because she had led the devils that found her._

 _Squealing in delight she suddenly felt a blade that was radiating electricity against her throat, ready to kill her at any moment. Blinking she noticed that it was Gin holding the sword and that she'd woken him up which not only put a sour look on Koneko's face for losing her pillow but Gin's as well._

" _Bloody hell Sera-tan. Why the hell are you here?" Gin said in a quiet tone but she could tell he was angry._

" _I just finished my paperwork and decided to say hello to my favorite servant, but it seems you got a girlfriend. Wah! If you keep getting more you'll make Sera-tan sad if she's not one of them." Serafall spoke with her ever present enthusiasm while making both Gin and Koneko blush at her words, basically saying it was ok for him to have a harem._

 _Koneko was the first to reply "It's not like that…" she said in monotone then continued so no one could hear her "yet…"._

 _Gin nodded while de-summoning his sword. After a few moments of silence Gin spoke "By the way, that was my sacred gear Sera-tan, the_ _8-T_ _ō_ _no Kuchinawanoken."_

 _Serafall looked at him with an unusually serious face before she looked at him with a smile "I see… I've never heard of that one Gin-chan! It must be one of a kind! Also since you can use your sacred gear now I guess it's time for you to go get your familiar!" She said happily but in reality she was wondering how she hadn't heard of this sacred gear. In the end she just left it up in her mind satisfying herself for now that it was just unlucky that nobody had activated it yet, although she was wondering why she could feel a soul inside of it._

" _Oh already? I've been doing my research and I thought that you get them after about 4 months after reincarnation. Well I'm not complaining but can I take Issei, Asia and Koneko with me when I go? I want to get my familiar at the same time as him and the other two because I don't want them to be alone with Rias." Gin's words were laced with hidden worry that only Koneko could see at the time which caused her to blush slightly at how much he cared about her._

" _Hmm… I don't see why not but what did Rias do?" The Leviathan replied._

" _Well I've been doing some digging around and getting information from Koneko, Sona and the others about the nature of her peerage because something just didn't sit right with me that she had Akeno follow Issei on his date but didn't step in when he got attacked. So after digging around I discovered that Akeno might have been ordered there to ensure he dies so she can gain his loyalty. After all it wouldn't be her first time, Rias did the same thing with Akeno. I noticed a wound on her shoulder one day in the hall but when I asked her about it she said it was from her family's brand of lightning magic and that she met Rias soon after. But that was wrong, it was actually devil magic specifically from the Gremory household and I doubt from what I heard about the rest of her family from her peerage that it could have been anyone other than her. That brought me to the conclusion that Rias is probably obtaining her peerage through inhumane ways. I've taken a look at the laws of devil society and they aren't actually all that different from human laws." Gin replied surprising the two females present with how much he was looking into this so he could protect the people he cares about and even some he doesn't. "I also found out you spearheaded the mission that led to Koneko being brought into the Gremorys and was wondering if while I'm in the underworld for my familiar if I could investigate the scene as well as get the report because I suspect that it was foul play from Rias as well. Ideally I'd look into Kiba's reincarnation as well to acquire more proof to use against her whenever I ultimately take her to court but I'll talk to him myself to see what he's willing to divulge himself first." This again caused the Serafall and Koneko to be surprised by his planning and caution to the others' privacy. His words also served to make both of them to blush at how determined he was to accomplish his goal and also how he wanted to make certain that he had done everything he could to ensure that his facts were accurate for when he presents them._

" _Hmm… I'll see what I can do but until then I'll keep quiet about your suspicions so nobody tries to get in your way. Do you have any solid evidence now?" Serafall asked towards Gin._

" _Yeah here I've got a recording from a few nights ago right after reincarnating Asia." Gin immediately took out his phone and played the recording he took when they confronted Rias about resurrecting Asia._

" _Okay well, on the full moon I'll come get you for your familiar and I will then take only you and Koneko to the former residence of Koneko. See you later Gin-chan!" Serafall said._

 _Serafall then teleported out of the house to go prepare for Gin's excursions and also to try and get Ajuka Beelzebub to talk to Gin about his sacred gear and because she honestly thought they'd get along._

 _Once Serafall was gone Koneko jumped Gin onto the bed in what would normally be a bone crushing hug "Thank you…" she said in a tone that only Gin would be able to recognize as happiness "Thank you."_

 _Flashback End_

Gin just smiled gently as he stroked Koneko behind her cat ears when he remembered how happy she was after his declaration that he'll investigate the conditions of her reincarnation.

Koneko stirred slightly as she was waking up. She meowed cutely as she sat up half asleep while smiling at the young devil who she fell in love with. At this point it was something she could no longer deny she had fallen for him the day she met him, the day he told her that they were the same. She's noticed how differently he acts around her than even his brother. He's more expressive with her and he seems to genuinely care for her. So once he asked her to go to Mexico with him she decided that she would tell him her feelings there, completely unaware Gin was planning on doing the exact same thing.

"Come on sleepy-head, it's time to get up. As much as I don't want to we need to go to school." Gin said to the silver-haired girl occupying his chest.

Koneko pouted adorably before she reluctantly got off her 'pillow', as she liked to say, and walked over to Gin's closet and took out a fresh uniform for school. This was only possible because she had brought a couple uniforms over once she and Gin started doing this more frequently.

"Tonight is the full moon Gin." Koneko said in a slightly anxious tone "That means soon you'll have a familiar and in two days we'll be leaving to Mexico."

"That's right. Oh yeah I forgot to mention to bring a swimsuit and be prepared for some serious heat. Not just from the sun but from what we're visiting there." Gin told her.

"Ah! You've mentioned that a few times now… but you never told me who."

"That's because I wanted to see if you could guess it." Koneko pouted at his words and smacked him lightly on the back of his head. "Fine, fine. We're going to meet the Aztec fire serpent Xiuhcaotl so I can improve my skill with fire magic. While we were at the church I discovered that Orochi's true fire can disintegrate a fallen angel in just over a second so I want to make sure I have complete control over that as well. But don't worry there will be plenty of time to relax and enjoy our vacation. Oh yeah and I got Rias' approval to take you with me even though I didn't need it, I was going to take you anyway but I think she wanted to try getting on my good side so I wouldn't reveal what she said at her house." Gin finished as they walked out of the house to go to school.

At School:

It was just after lunch when all the school's devils gathered together to discuss something important. So seeing as he had nothing better to do Gin actually attended. Koneko was happy about this development because she knew that Gin would have somehow planned all of his responses to get the best possible result while subsequently planting minor ideas into the heads of Kiba and Akeno that they might want to take a closer look at their reincarnations. He'd already started with it and was doing the logical thing and not rushing it. **(Somewhat unlike the Author)** Koneko would sometimes get confused at how he managed to know some of what was going to be said before it happens but he just explained that he sees it as a game of chess where instead of thinking three moves ahead, he thinks ten steps ahead and that that was just how his mind naturally worked whenever he was thinking strategically.

Everyone had met in the Occult Research Clubroom. Gin, Koneko, Issei and Asia were all sitting on the same couch while the student council was standing and the remaining members of the ORC were sitting in various places around the room.

A few of the girls from the student council had squealed slightly at the cuteness that was Gin and Koneko on the couch. Koneko had her head resting on Gin's shoulder and Gin on his part had his head on hers. The two of them had been waiting for a while and decided to take a nap to pass the time leading to the situation they are in now.

But alas all good things must come to an end. This time it came in the form of Rias despite Issei's protests that it won't end well. "Wake up you two we have something to discuss." She said in an exasperated tone.

This, while it had the desired effect, did not end well for her. She quickly found herself at the end of Gin's sword that currently had multiple blades of wind spiraling around it, ready to be used at any moment.

Gin yawned for a second as he opened his eyes to see Rias standing there with a shocked expression. "You should be glad for the years I've spent with Issei and his family. Had it been 3 years ago you would have just lost your head." He said as he put away his Sacred Gear while walking back to the couch and sitting himself next to Koneko once again. "So what are we here for anyways?" Gin asked with most of the people in the room (other than the Kings and Queens) nodding that they were wondering that as well.

It was Sona who answered the question "You see as both Rias and I have new servants that we both were planning to get familiars for tonight but he only accepts one family so that is what we are here to discuss." She said with all the elegance Gin had come to expect from her.

Those on the couch with Gin on it were about to speak up that they were actually going tonight with Serafall, but Gin stood up and silenced them with his words "Well then if that's the case than I propose we settle this with a duel between the knights of each peerage. That way we can all get a feel on all the others and it will give us a clear victor and who's going to the forest also if I win I will be taking all of those who need familiars anyways because I am able to change the rules if I ask Serafall but I want to fight Kiba and Tomoe."

All the devils present looked at him either in shock or in the case of his fellow knights, with a challenging glint in their eyes so without waiting for their masters' approval they agreed "Challenge accepted." They said together but it was Tomoe who continued "So how are we going to do this?" she asked.

Smirking unnoticeably Gin said "I'll fight both of you one after the other as I'm the challenger and we will not be using our actual weapons so we don't kill each other. You're free to wear armor if you so desire but be ready because I won't be holding back. I'll be off to go secure the kendo club's dojo for this afternoon." He then left to do just that, which wouldn't be hard if they were anything like the rest of the girls in the school. Koneko followed after him to, as she claims assist him, but in reality she just wanted to stay by his side in case something he can't handle comes up.

Later:

Like Gin had predicted it was easy to get a hold of the dojo and he was now preparing to face off against Tomoe. Since this was a battle of swordsmanship they had all agreed not to use their improved speed for being a knight.

Tomoe came out first with nothing but the shinai in her hands. But when Gin came out a few people were confused because he was holding two swords instead of one.

"I'm ready when you are." He said getting into a stance designed for countering. He had his right foot back with the knee significantly bent, marking where his weight was placed. His swords were positioned with his left sword in front of him and his right sword above him. His stance seemed to have a lot of holes in it but in reality there wasn't a single point on his body that wasn't protected, with an opportunity to strike back.

Taking this as her cue to start Tomoe moved forward with an overhead strike however by doing this she had left herself open for one of the moves in Gin's arsenal that would end the duel in a single strike.

Using his lowered sword Gin pushed it to his left which threw her off balance as he turned and moved the higher sword to the side of her neck faster than anyone there could see. The devils (except Koneko) were about to say that he's cheated in their little tournament but they were silenced by Kiba surprisingly "That was his natural speed and his stance was flawless." He said "He's obviously been training for a long time and he seems to already have abnormal reaction speeds."

Kiba's words defending Gin caused Rias to grit her teeth because now he was going to fight one of her servants and if she knew anything about swordsmanship from Kiba, it's when two swordsman clash that they can best learn. She just hoped that Gin wouldn't talk to him about his past now that she knows how cunning he was.

It was a couple minutes later when Kiba came out onto the field and had grabbed a sword for himself. Once he got into the ring he said "You know Gin, I've wanted to duel you since I first found out you could wield a sword but then you surprise me once again by using one of the most dangerous styles out there." The students around could hear the sincerity in his words, he really has been waiting for this.

"Well then, whenever you're ready… when two swordsman fight…" Gin left his statement open to see if Kiba had the same mentality as himself.

"They fight to learn, not win! Let's go!" Kiba finished with a smirk seeing that they had already started learning about each other and was also slightly happy about their shared mentality about swordsmanship.

Deciding that it would be boring to just use counter strikes on Kiba, Gin decided to go on the offensive. He bolted forwards with his swords down, which seemed to leave him open, but Kiba knew better. He raised his sword up to block the strike that he knew would arrive just moments later.

The sound of wood hitting wood rang through the dojo as Kiba blocked strike after strike of Gin's vicious assault, there were a couple times where the prince had almost gotten hit by the second sword. He was silently surprised that Gin eventually stopped his attacks and shifted more to the defense, it seemed he really did want to learn more about him. Smirking, Kiba moved to the offensive, laying blow after blow on Gin's swords only for them to be effortlessly blocked. Kiba knew what was going on, Gin had been using the momentum from his strikes to simply shift off the attacks.

This continued on for about four more minutes until Kiba saw Gin smirking. By now the blonde knight had already learned that he does that as if to say 'play time's over' so he moved himself back only to hear a whistle being blown.

Confused Kiba looks around until he finally notices that he had just been completely played. Gin had backed him into the side of the arena so when he jumped back to create distance between them he actually jumped out of the ring.

Gin walked up to him and shook his hand while quietly whispering "I don't know why you want revenge but I can help with it if you let me know what happened." It shocked Kiba that he was able to identify that much just from a single duel but he nodded none the less, feeling slightly better with the feeling that he could talk to Gin about what happened without any problems.

Everyone cheered at the fantastic display of swordsmanship and comradery. Once the cheering was over the group of devils all got back together at the student council room. "Okay everyone so in the end all of the new devils are going to acquire their familiars tonight, thanks to Gin. But what about masters? Are we coming?" Sona directed the question towards Gin.

"No." he said causing everyone except Koneko to look surprised. "You won't be coming but as we will be splitting up into two groups, each group will have someone who could be considered a powerhouse with them. After discussing it with Koneko she has agreed to come along and look after Issei and Asia so they will be a group and I will be going with Saji." Gin finished.

"I see you must have been scared so you invited the strongest devil in the room to be in your group. Don't worry young man, I'll protect someone weak like you without a question." Saji said with so much arrogance that someone else who will be introduced in this chapter would think that Saji was somehow more arrogant than himself.

Although Saji didn't notice it unlike everyone else Issei paled considerably remembering the screams that followed the last person who called him weak. "Watch the arrogance Saji, it will get you killed tonight if you don't tone it down, there are some very dangerous creatures out there." Gin warned while barely containing his anger.

Saji was about to speak again but Koneko punched him in the face, knocking him out then she walked back over and stood at Gin's side. He patted her on her head in appreciation which caused her to purr softly so only Gin heard her. "Now then all we have to do is wait for Sera-tan to show up to bring us."

11:55 pm:

The five devils were lazing around in the SCR while waiting for the Leviathan. Saji and Issei were playing video games, Asia was watching them play with a look of awe on her face at the new experience. Gin and Koneko were like usual sleeping with Koneko's head on his shoulder and his head on her head.

Coincidentally right as Serafall showed up Issei and Saji had just finished a round of Mega Break Sisters and Saji had started cheering from his victory, which woke up Gin.

Saji stopped cheering whenever he felt the heat of fire sitting just behind his neck but not burning him. He screamed girlishly and jumped away as Gin returned his sword to wherever it goes whenever it's not in use. Gin returned to Koneko who had a sour look on her face for her rest with Gin being disturbed.

Serafall cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention. "Okay every one! It's time to go get your familiar-chans!" She exclaimed while bouncing up and down slightly "Come here and I'll teleport you over!"

Doing as told they all gathered around Serafall who teleported them to a forest in the underworld. Those present who were adept at sensing presences could tell immediately that they were in the familiar forest as well as the fact that the master of the forest was on his way.

He was almost there when Gin did something that nobody expected, he grabbed Saji and bolted off in a seemingly random direction.

In reality however Gin had felt a presence calling for him, begging him to head towards it whenever he finally came to a cave. The energy inside it was so powerful even Saji could feel it.

"Holy shit!" The blonde teen said "Dibs! You're too weak to handle it anyways!" he then sprinted down the stairs.

Gin had to resist the urge to pummel him right then and there, but quickly followed after him shouting "Saji, you idiot! It will kill you!"

When he got to the bottom of the staircase, which was stupidly long, he saw that the only thing in the cave was a pedestal that had a rusty sword in it. Saji was the first to reach it however and tried to pull it out. Gin was surprised and slightly skeptical about it, he knew the presence had been calling to him so how did Saji take the sword?

It was then that Gin saw a flawless silver European styled sword with a blue blood groove (Has nothing to do with blood but reduces the friction acting on the blade) with a golden guard, handle and pommel. The sword was radiating pure power, it was also the presence that was calling him. The only problem was that it was sentient considering it was floating in the air pointed at Saji.

"Saji watch out!" Gin yelled trying to get the boy to listen but he didn't have enough time, he would be hit by the sword.

Deciding in the heat of the moment Gin sprinted forward and tackled Saji out of the way, saving his life. With the sword stuck in the wall Saji said despondently "Thank you… I'm sorry I've been an asshole. It's just everyone's always looked down on me and it kinda just rubbed off. I'll try and tone it down." Gin just smiled happy that Saji would make the Author's job easier.

"Good… Now then let's get me a familiar." Gin said and as he did the sword broke free of the wall and flew towards Gin. Realizing he wasn't getting out of this without a scar he put his hand out.

The sword punctured his hand but Gin just gritted his teeth and said the first thing that came to his mind

" **Oh Noble Spirit Sealed in Thy Ancient Holy Sword!**

 **Thou Shall Accept Me as Thy Master and I Shall Be Thy Sheath!**

 **Thrice I Command Thee!**

 **Exchange Vows with Me!"**

The moment the last words were spoken a blinding light shone from Gin's right hand. Once the light had faded the sword was gone and instead there was a silvery blue seal on Gin's right hand. The seal had two elaborate swords crossing each other surrounded by a simple ring. As Gin was admiring the seal felt another presence, just as powerful as the last coming towards him at high speed.

Jumping back out of pure instinct Gin narrowly avoided the black sword. It was something you'd expect to see in a fantasy video game. The sword was as black as the void with a purplish red edge to it. Decorating the sword was a crimson red gem in the handle and purple crystals covering a bit of the blade. (Google Restia Sword Form to see the shape of the blade I can't really explain it well.)

Gin quickly turned and summoned the 8-Tō no Kuchinawanoken to defend himself. He knew that he should use the light element for this so focusing on the blade it lit up with a pure holy energy. Although Gin was preparing for the sword to come and attack him again he was pleasantly surprised when it didn't, instead it glowed purple for a moment before transforming into a rather beautiful girl wearing a dusk-purple dress. She had milky white skin, long black hair, violet eyes and red tipped black angel wings. The girl walked towards Gin completely ignoring Saji who was just starring at her dumbstruck.

Once she reached him she spoke in an almost angelic voice "Ah, so you're the new one eh? Well then, make me your familiar. That is if you want a second powerful sword spirit to complement your other one."

Gin looked into her eyes and deeming that he could trust her he nodded "Okay, so how do we do this? Also thank you for letting me know what my other familiar is." He said to her.

She smiled angelically at him "My name is Restia Ashdoll. All you have to do to finish the contract is kiss me." If Gin was drinking anything he would have just done a spit take at her words.

"Okay then." He said as he came up with a loop-whole so he could save his first kiss for Koneko, it was only fair. He walked up to her and pecked her cheek which worked, but caused Restia to pout because he didn't fall for her trick "Not yet. I need to give my first kiss to someone else. Sorry." He apologized.

Restia sighed as she accepted that. She wouldn't want to give her first kiss to just some girl either. She had also become intrigued by her new master, he was the first one to figure out that loop-whole. "May I know the name of my new master?" Restia asked.

Gin mentally berating himself for not saying that yet replied to her "Gin, Gin Hyoudou."

Gin was about to leave the cave whenever a bright white light shone out and another girl appeared wearing nothing but black knee socks. She had slightly paler skin than Restia, long silver hair and sapphire blue eyes.

Gin averted his eyes while Restia giggled and said "Put some clothes on your disturbing our joint master."

Nodding her head the new girl summoned a white dress to cover herself with. Then looking towards Gin she started in monotone "My name is unpronounceable by your vocal abilities but you may call me Terminus Est. Please finish the contract master." She said.

"Okay Est." Gin said as he walked up to her and kissed her cheek as well then patting her head as she pouts cutely.

"Terminus Est, Master." She said

"I didn't want to do this but I guess I have to… As your master I order you to let me call you Est and for you to call me Gin." He said in a stern tone. Causing her to once again pout cutely but nod none the less.

"Fine Gin, but what did you mean by you didn't want to do this?" She asked him, Restia was curious as well but didn't voice it.

"Oh, that's easy I don't want to be your master, I want to be your partner." He said as he finally noticed the seal that had appeared on his left hand. It was a dark purple with a jagged sword on it surrounded by the gem that was on the actual sword.

Walking away from the cave Gin remembered that Saji didn't have a familiar yet so he kept walking around until Saji found one which turned out to be an evil bat.

Once Gin and Saji met up with everyone else they were surprised to see him come back with not just one but two powerful familiars. While Serafall couldn't be more proud Koneko was slightly perturbed about the loli that he brought with him feeling that her spot would be taken but those fears vanished the instant Gin walked up to her and pet her head lovingly which caused Restia to smirk. Now she had something to tease him about.

"So Issei what's your familiar?" Gin asked his adopted brother.

"Oh I have a wyvern named Haruka, she's kinda busy right now with her pack so you'll have to wait to meet her." Issei said with pride. Saji's mouth just dropped but Gin was proud of his brother.

"Great, well you guys head back Koneko and I have some work to do here in the underworld. We'll be home late." Gin said as the others teleported away leaving him with Koneko, Serafall, Restia and Est. Serafall then teleported them to an abandoned laboratory that Koneko never wanted to see again so she grabbed onto Gin's jacket and held him tightly, Gin for his part put his arm around her as he began his investigation.

Restia and Est were confused, having no idea what was going on until Serafall explained where they were, it's significance and why they were there. This caused the two sword spirits to gain a new found respect for their master.

Moving over to Gin and Koneko, they were searching through the multiple books they found in the main office. Nothing was particularly interesting until Gin dropped the journal he was reading with a look that could make Great Red piss himself. He picked up the journal and reluctantly showed her the page he was reading.

It read:

 _June 4_ _th_ _,_

 _Today our experiments on the nekoshou Kuroka went very well and we have received word from the Gremory heiress funding our experiments to begin experiments on the younger sister Shirone. If Kuroka kills me I just want it to be known that my employer is Rias Gremory._

 _June 5_ _th_ _,_

 _I was right, I'm dying and it was Kuroka who did it. I knew she would do this to protect her little sister from the beginning. Also after everything we've done for her that red haired bitch has betrayed us by sending information to the devil kings so we will be eradicated. So this is my final testament. I'm sorry for everything I've done… I wish it wasn't this way but we needed Gremory's funding for our research into teaching devils senjutsu…_

After reading it Koneko was in tears while also being furious about what Rias had done.

Gin pulled Koneko into a hug and started stroking her hair softly "Koneko, I'm sorry but soon I'll find your sister so you can have your family back again. I promise that to you. Besides I feel like she's closer than we think." Gin said to her softly as she cried into his chest.

About an hour later Gin and Koneko returned with the journal. "So did you get everything you needed?" Serafall asked noticing the obviously tear stained face of the cat youkai.

"Yeah here you go, the page is marked so read it at your office and bring something to let some steam off into." Gin said handing her the notebook.

"Okay let's get you home then." She said as she teleported everyone present back to Gin's house where they quickly went to bed in their usual fashion with Gin serving as a pillow for Koneko. Restia and Est also curled up on the bed, however they were just next to him as they drifted off to sleep.

The next day, 5:00 pm:

Gin was walking to go fetch Koneko from the ORC to walk her home seeing as she needed to pack her stuff for their trip tomorrow whenever he felt a small burst of heat from the ORC so he sprinted off towards it as fast as he could.

Upon arriving he went upstairs and was greeted by a silver haired women who looked to be in her 40s radiating power so he summoned Restia and Est in their sword forms or the Demon Slayer and the Vorpal Sword as they told him to call them in their sword forms.

This caused the woman to raise an eyebrow seeing as he was standing directly between, not her and Rias, but her and Koneko. She was also curious to know how he managed to contract the two most powerful sword spirits there are, especially since they are complete opposites.

Gin looked into her eyes and the woman could have sworn she saw his silver eye turn black for a moment but shook it off raising her hands to show she wasn't a threat. All she knew about the man in front of her was that he was very powerful and would not hesitate to kill her.

Seeing no ill intention coming from her, he returned the two sword spirits to their human forms with Restia hiding her wings for now, both of them sporting dazed expressions and wondering how he could use the two of them simultaneously. It would tear a normal man apart, heck even whenever a Hercules tried once he almost got killed but at the same time he hadn't contracted them like Gin had although it was still something the two believed to be impossible.

Gin then offered her a hand shake with a slight bow "My apologies Miss. I was on edge due to the sudden burst of heat I felt from outside. My name is Gin Hyoudou, Serafall-sama's knight." He introduced himself politely.

Impressed by his manners the woman introduced herself "My name is Grayfia Lucifer, wife and queen to the Sirzechs Lucifer, Rias' brother. It is a pleasure to meet such a powerful young man who managed to maintain his manners. Also if you would turn to your right you will see Riser Phenex, a high class devil and Rias' fiancée. I believe he caused the heat you felt." The now named Grayfia said.

Gin looked to his left and sure enough there was a man with messy blonde hair and a burgundy suit sitting on the couch fondling Rias. Gin unnoticeably smirked seeing her in mental pain. Before he bowed and said "It's a pleasure to meet you Phenex-sama. Congratulations on your engagement. I've read about the Phenex immortality and I was wondering if I could see it in person?" Gin both introduced and asked at the same time.

The only people in the room who knew what he was doing were Koneko and Grayfia due to her experience. He was testing him so he could begin making counter strategies to it. She would have to suggest both him and his brother to Sirzechs to aid Rias out of her engagement.

Riser smirked as he picked up a knife and stab himself in the arm with it wincing slightly. But that was all Gin needed to know how to beat him, he may be physically immortal but not mentally. "It's a pleasure to meet you too Gin I'm glad that someone can acknowledge my greatness in this room." Gin was irritated severely by his attitude but kept his pleasant façade up.

Grayfia cleared her throat to gather everyone's attention "Now where were we? Ah yes, your last chance to change the engagement. You have been given the chance to fight Lord Riser in a rating game with the stipulation being that the winner gets to decide what happens with the marriage." She said in monotone but Gin could tell that she doesn't like this engagement.

It was then that Gin figured out why Rias did what she did, other than greed. She killed and manipulated all these people to escape an arranged marriage! Gin was furious but he hid it well. Gin also realized that Sirzechs was probably going to have a contingency plan for if she loses the rating game. After thinking for a moment he realized it would probably be him or his brother, possibly both of them so he'd have to let Issei in on his plan.

When Gin snapped out of his thoughts it was to Riser talking about how he was going to burn all of Rias' servants, which includes Koneko.

Before Riser could finish charging up his fireball Gin had the 8-Tō no Kuchinawanoken sparking with blue and purple electricity against his throat and the demon slayer prepared to attack anyone who came close. Riser was the only person who was able to notice Gin's silver eye had become black as an endless void and he was scared. Not that he would die, but that he would live. Silently noting that he should never threaten the peerage again.

Gin's words came out icy-cold that put even Grayfia's tone to shame "Never threaten Koneko again, directly or otherwise. If you do I can't guarantee your safety." Riser nodded quickly, not trusting his voice at the moment. Gin then got off of him with his eye returning to normal as he walked towards Koneko.

Everyone in the room was silent as Gin whispered something into Koneko's ear that made her blush causing expressions of surprise to spread around the room on those who hadn't seen the two's interactions yet.

Riser was the first to speak albeit shakily "I'll give you some time to train. Ten-" seeing the expression on Gin's face he doubled the amount of time "Twenty days maybe?" he said with Gin nodding his approval of the time.

You see Gin had planned for a 19 day trip thus the original 10 day time limit would not be good.

Everyone else then nodded as Riser teleported out of the room. "Kiba, I need to talk to you before Koneko and I leave for Mexico. Also Grayfia-sama, I need to talk to you as well." Gin said as he walked out of the room with Grayfia following him. Koneko, Est and Restia stayed behind because they felt this was a private discussion.

Outside the ORC Gin stopped once they were no longer within earshot of the others, which included Koneko and Issei. Facing the ultimate queen Gin said "I know about your contingency plan." This surprised Grayfia but he continued "You were too calculating after you saw me test the, pardon my rudeness but, fried chicken's regeneration. So I will do it so long as I get three wishes out of it, don't worry it's nothing that's not easy to accomplish. In fact it will probably be easier for you than setting up the rating game. And please do destroy that recording once you've played it to Sirzechs thank you." Gin said making her eyes widen in surprise yet again. His perception and tactical mindset were spectacular. She had honestly never seen anyone so keen before.

She nodded "Ok. But could you tell me one of your wishes in advanced?"

Gin had expected her to say this so he smirked slightly causing her eyes to widen. Just how far ahead did he plan? "Okay, my third wish is to present some evidence in court. Against who, you'll have to wait and find out." He said as he walked off to go speak with Kiba.

Grayfia was left standing there, dumbfounded. He had completely outsmarted her and had complete control over the contingency plan. She teleported away to inform Lucifer about this development.

While Gin was walking back towards the ORC he was also having a mental conversation with Raikou, who was somehow being helpful now that Gin had trained with him a couple times he understood how his mind worked. _"Sparkey-sparks earlier were true Sparkey-sparks. Use to Zappy-zap into sparklez!"_ (Translation: The earlier electricity was our true lightning. Use it to zap things into non-existence!) _'I see well then Raikou is it possible for me to harness this into, say a gun?'_ The thought was brought on after seeing the electricity. Now Gin wanted to build a magic rail gun. _"Yeppers! Sparkey-sparks make great Pew-pews!"_ (Translation: Yes! The lightning makes for great guns!)

This made Gin smirk as he began thinking up plans on how to do this when Enkou suddenly spoke up _"Actually Gin, almost all of us can be used in a rail gun if that's your plan. Only Mizu, Iwa and Doku can't."_

Gin actually smiled at this, leave it to Orochi to continue to surprise him. _'Got it, thanks.'_ He said telepathically as he walked into the ORC. "Kiba, come on time for a talk." Gin said as he turned on his heel to leave waving to his familiars and crush to follow as well.

Kiba nodded and joined them outside and asked "So what's this about?"

Koneko was the one who answered him "First… can we record this?" she said catching Kiba off guard.

"Umm, sure?" Kiba was uncertain but agreed anyways. Gin took out a recorder and turned it on.

"Okay so what was your life like prior to being a devil?" Gin asked.

Kiba could tell by the genuine look of concern in Gin's eyes this was just for his own good so he answered truthfully. "Bad, I was put through a series of inhumane experiments run by the church called the Holy Sword Project. One day they decided we were no longer needed so they massacred us I was the only survivor. Rias found me two minutes later as I was dying and reincarnated me. Why do you ask?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this Kiba but Rias has been doing some pretty terrible things to get her peerage. For my brother she let him die, for Akeno she helped her family hunt her down to kill her, for Asia it was only because Issei begged her, for Koneko she effectively framed her sister for self defense and finally there's you… You were in church territory correct?" Gin said causing Kiba's eyes to widen but he nodded anyways "Than she was risking a war being there right? Wrong. She wouldn't have done that so she must have had some form of power in the damn place so she could walk around freely." Gin concluded.

"Maybe they kept saying something about 'the red haired lady' who was helping with their funding and I think they once mentioned her last name and that she was a devil." Kiba said after a moment of consideration.

"Okay that's all. Thank you for your cooperation Kiba." Gin said as he stopped the recording.

Gin and Kiba shook hands before walking away in different directions. Koneko and the two familiars following Gin.

They walked in silence until they arrived at Koneko's house "Goodbye, Koneko. I'll be here tomorrow at 5:00 am to pick you up and head for the airport be ready." Gin said as he hugged her then left with his two familiars saying their own goodbyes.

Koneko smiled softly, silently psyching herself up to confess to Gin tomorrow once they arrive.

Gin was walking home when Restia suddenly spoke "So she's the one you're saving that kiss for eh? She rally is adorable isn't she? Well I'm glad she's accepting of a harem so long as she's the alpha of it."

Restia's words made Gin do a spit take. "Really?" He said incredulously.

"Really." She replied in a firm tone with Est nodding to the statement. It was true, Koneko really did say that to the two of them who had somehow already fallen for him. They had talked about it while Gin was gone talking to Grayfia.

"Well okay then…" Gin trailed off as he got into bed, the two sword spirits following soon after and cuddling up to him for the last time before Gin goes to Mexico. He had already told them that he'll only call upon them if he needs them, otherwise it would be just him and Koneko.

The next morning Gin woke up, grabbed his stuff, picked up Koneko (after waking her up and carrying her stuff), got on a plane and departed for an adventure in Mexico, the home of the taco!

 **There we go Chapter 7 done! It was a lot of fun writing this one and I may or may not keep chapters at this length. So yeah… I kinda turned Saji into Claire 'Rouge' Elstein for a minute there. I'd also like to thank everyone who reads this story because it actually means a lot to me because I've always doubted my writing abilities and so far all I've gotten was constructive which is something I greatly thank you for. Also I've figured out ways to make the harems larger without turning girls into bags of meat but only certain ones which I will include here and put up a poll on my profile for it also if you post your requests or opinions in the reviews I will count them along with the poll. Oh and then of course it's time for peerage requests, both already have their queens, Issei has both bishops, knights, 1 rook and 4 pawns taken. While Gin has 1 bishop, both knights, 1 rook and 5 mutated pawns taken up (All of Gin's pawns will mutate) At any rate leave suggestions. So thank you and see you next time!**

 **Official Harems**

 **Gin:**

 **-Confirmed: Ophis (Main), Koneko (Main), Kuroka, Serafall, Sona, Tsubaki, Xulean, Momo, Terminus Est, Restia, Bennia, Akame, Lilith, Vali (fem)**

 **-Potential: Amaterasu**

 **Issei:**

 **-Confirmed: Xenovia, Irina, Asia (Main), Gabriel, Ravel, Akeno, Rossweisse (Main), Tsubasa, Penemue, Murayama, Aika, Hikari, Kunou**

 **-Potential: Yasaka, Katase, LeFay**


	9. Trials by Fire

**Hey everyone this is a second upload this week on the same story because I'm planning out my Fairy Tail story and my Infinite Stratos story is something I'll be writing while I'm bored. So yeah because I write this note before I write the chapter so I can use it to remind myself where to stop I'll say I have no clue how far this chapter will go. Heck I might just finish the Riser arc here but who knows?**

 **Also for those of you wondering why Yasaka is in Issei's harem… it's just something I've done in my eccentricity. I noticed that all of the girls in Gin's harem have either black/dark purple or silver/light blue/white hair and I kinda want to keep it that way. As for the peerages I'll put them down at the end for who is where. See you at the bottom!**

 **Anything you recognize I don't own and High School DXD belongs to Ischium Ishibumi.**

"Talking"

'Reference in speech'

" _Sacred Gear/Phone talking"_

' _Thoughts'_

On the plane to Mexico:

Gin and Koneko were sleeping quietly on the plane in their usual manner. A few of the younger passengers were taking photos of them to put online. The older passengers were also admiring it muttering 'Young love.' With small sighs at the adorableness that the two were at the current time.

But while Gin looked peaceful he was actually talking to Orochi in his mind right now…

In Gin's mind:

In front of Gin was the mighty serpent that has been assisting Gin with his training. At the moment it was Enkou that he was working with and he was learning how to focus the flames for his rail gun idea.

Gin had actually been doing very well in all the elements he's worked with but he has yet to even touch on curses. Out of all of the elements, Gin has worked best with fire, wind and surprisingly light.

" _Just concentrate kid! It wasn't this hard whenever I did it!"_ While Enkou said that because of his arrogance, Gin knew that he was actually very proud of him for using his element as one of his primaries along with lightning and wind.

"I'm trying you damn snake! It would help if you would tell me what I'm supposed to be concentrating on!" Gin shouted angrily. He was talking with Orochi so he decided that here he'll let his true personality show unmasked, kinda like with Koneko.

All of Orochi's other heads were snickering because although Gin could create some of the most elaborate plans, spells and weapons in existence but he couldn't figure out how to compress magic into a ball.

" _Fine just focus on the center of the flame and imagine all of your magic sitting in that one spot."_ Enkou finally said with a smirk after getting his fill of Gin's fireballs.

Now knowing what to do Gin focused properly and compressed it to the point where the only reason you could identify it was there was because it still let off light. Enkou's smirk dropped instantly seeing that Gin could actually refine his flames further than he could. _"Eat shit you bastard…"_ he said to himself.

"Now let's try it with the true flame…" Gin said.

He then created a ball of blood red flames that were outlined in purple and started to compress it which served to be very difficult but Gin still managed in about five seconds, the average charging time for a real rail gun.

Because they were in Gin's mind he summoned a rail gun to practice this with. Gin actually understood the concept about how the magic rail gun works so he was able to draw up a plan for it this morning while he was waiting for Koneko to get up.

So Gin, rail gun in hand, creates 4 rocks in the air using Iwa's magic. Taking aim he fires a shot with the purple lined flame which the condensed fire became a large beam that decimated the rock. Repeating this with a golden light aka: holy light, blue and purple lightning aka: true lightning and silver winds aka: the true winds, all of which completely obliterating their targets.

Gin smiled as he looked at his soon to be weapon but that vanished whenever he thought of something. "Hey Akuba? When will I begin working with curse magic?" He asked. This was a question that had been on Gin's mind for a while now but he'd never got around to asking it.

Even though Gin had gained access to all of the other full powered forms of Orochi's magic he has yet to even touch on curse. The full potential of the earth element was the manipulation of the elements that fall into the 'metals' category so long as they're in a pure form (no blood or stuff like that), for poison it was the ability to create liquid poison that Gin could drench his blade with for a one-shot kill but it only works if comes in contact with the targets blood and for water its full potential can freeze water into ice with absolute zero temperatures it's downside though is that it doesn't actually increase in mass, it just freezes in its current state… it also makes good ice-cream…

Akuba looked to be deep in thought for a moment before he answered _"As soon as we get back, we need the Demon Slayer's power to break seals for it."_

"Est? Wait seals? Someone sealed it away?" Gin said, now confused.

" _Yeah dude, we sealed it but we kinda made it too strong to dispel… Sorry dude."_ Kaze said causing Gin to sigh. _"Metal birdie about to go to sleepy!"_ (Translation: The plane is about to land.) Raikou said excitedly.

"Well then it's time to get up." Gin said.

On the plane:

Gin had just woken up so he shook the white haired girl beside him softly. "Come on, sleepy head it's time to go." He said to her.

She just shook her head and grabbed his neck. By this point Gin knew this meant she wanted to be carried but while embarrassing he just couldn't say no to her. More people admired how cute the two of them were as Gin picked her up and she nuzzled herself closer to his chest.

Gin was currently wearing black fingerless gloves, a permanent part of his attire, to hide the spirit seals that were on his hands from the public eye, a black sport jacket left open which displayed his white t-shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers.

Koneko on the other hand was wearing a simple yet elegant white sun dress along with white sandals.

All in all they looked like a pair that completed each other. People once again took photos to send to their friends but they caught the attention of a small black haired girl who happened to be on the plane for the first time. Her hair was long and straight. She had emotionless gray eyes, pointed ears and a small body. She was wearing a black gothic Lolita dress.

This young girl normally didn't pay attention to anyone but Gin had helped her find her way to the plane as he was getting on which was something she was intrigued by, mostly because she was sure he could feel her power. She knew of the supernatural of course and knew that he was a devil but she noticed there was a part of him that she couldn't quite identify, which is rare for her. So she decided that she would keep him under watch, at least until she can figure out what he is other than a devil.

Back at the Hyoudou Household:

Everyone from the ORC and the student council were currently gathered together at Issei's house looking at the screen of the dragon's laptop. Many of the girls in the room were blushing while the boys were just laughing.

What they were looking at was the photos of Gin and Koneko from the plane which had somehow gone viral. Some labeled 'Relationship goals!' or 'The Yin to his Yang."

Est spoke up after they were done looking at the photos "He looks so peaceful… I almost can't believe he's the -mmph" She was silenced by Restia giving her a cookie.

"Shh! Est the readers don't know about that yet, this whole scene is just to tease them!" The dusk beauty said to her counterpart.

"Nom, nom, nom." (Translation: What are you talking about?)

In Mexico:

"Achoo, why do I feel like someone was just talking about me?" Gin said to no one in particular as he was being a human pack mule. He was carrying his luggage as well as Koneko's, and he was carrying Koneko herself who seemed to be in complete bliss resting against his chest.

"It's probably nothing." She said and was about to go back to sleep when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye "Can we go over there Gin?" she asked.

Gin looked to where she was pointing looked down at her and smiled while nodding.

Now a few minutes later the two were wearing quechquemitls that had a red, green and yellow square pattern as well as a sombrero. Although Koneko's kept tilting to the side because of its size.

Speaking of Koneko, she was now walking beside Gin (who was still carrying her bags) munching on a taco that Gin got her happily. She was definitely living up to her name right now because she had a single tooth poking out of the corner of her mouth like whenever a cat eats something in an anime. She was also drooling.

"Come on Koneko this is our hotel." Gin said as he entered one of the buildings lining the road. Koneko was about to keep walking by until he turned her around himself. "Let's go." He said.

The hotel was very large and was supported by white pillars. While they were walking through it she was about to ask how he afforded a room here but didn't when she remembered that he said he did a few very well paying jobs in programing a few years back.

"Hello and welcome to El Gran Hotel! May I have your names for the reservations?" the receptionist said to them. They were both silently thanking the fact that they had the devil's 'language' ability.

"Yes, one room for Gin Hyoudou and Koneko Toujou." Gin told her.

The receptionist checked her computer and found their names. Handing them two keys she said "Ah here you are you are room 242. Just take the elevator to the 2nd floor and turn left, it shouldn't be hard to find from there."

Saying their thanks they did just that. They found their room fairly easy and they walked in to be greeted with something that for normal people would be a predicament, there was only one bed. For Gin and Koneko however this was just a minor inconvenience… no extra pillows.

The two put all their stuff away and Gin took his laptop out and set in on the room's desk while connecting it to the T.V. so the silver haired kitten could see what he was doing whenever he was researching where they're off to when the go find Xiuhcaotl.

Gin then remembered something he read about nekomatas and decided to ask Koneko about it because it could be a hint to finding her sister "Hey Koneko, I read that nekomatas and nekoshou could do, do you remember your sister ever turning into a cat?" he asked her.

Koneko nodded "Yes, she could. She turns into a black cat with yellow eyes." She said.

Gin took note of that and proceeded to begin his research once Koneko was sitting comfortably on his lap. It took a couple hours but Gin finally narrowed down the location of the Aztec fire snake and the best part was it wasn't far from their hotel or the city! Now that he was done with his research he closed his laptop and moved (with Koneko) onto the bed since it was now pretty late.

After turning off the lights and getting into bed where Koneko got herself comfortable as always, Gin decided that he would tell her his feelings that morning. And with that he drifted off to sleep.

In the mountains near Kuoh:

Halfway across the world Rias and Akeno were training at her family's nearby cottage. I say Rias and Akeno because Issei, Asia and Kiba along with Restia and Est who decided to come as well were training separately from them due to their distaste for Rias. The two sword spirits had been informed about the fruits of Gin's investigation by Issei and when they heard Restia wanted to turn Est into the Demon Slayer so she could go erase Rias' existence. If there was one thing she couldn't stand it was people who use others to further their own selfish goals. In fact if the goal was selfless she wouldn't have a problem with it. The problem with Restia's plan however was that only Gin could transform her.

So the five were doing a brutal regimen created by Draig that included 50 push-ups, 50 sit-ups, 80 jumping jacks, run 1 km repeat. For Asia this was reduced to 25 push-ups, 25 sit-ups, 40 jumping jacks and the 1 km run. By the end of the day the three devils were exhausted while Est and Restia were a bit tired but otherwise they were fine and they had done the full regimen almost twice as many times as the others.

While sitting on the grass with his friends and comrades Draig decided to remind Issei of something important _"Issei. Remember what your brother told you this morning?"_ he said.

"Oh yeah! Gin told me to tell you to throw the fight." Issei said.

These words created silence until Kiba spoke "Why? That seems dishonorable." He said.

"I think it was something about having a plan to help Koneko with something but it won't be possible if we win the Rating Game…" Issei said causing the other peerage members present to nod.

They all knew by now that if Gin was planning something it would actually help all of the people who are involved in it or he wouldn't have said anything to them. So keeping this in mind they continued to train for the next 18 days…

Mexico Day 2:

Koneko woke up early today, she wanted to confess to him this morning so she wanted to wake up early to make him breakfast. Luckily there was a fully stocked kitchen in the room so she was able to make a few cheese, chicken and onion omelets with bacon on the side fairly easily. She had been practicing her cooking at home so that she could do this for about a week now and she discovered she was actually pretty talented at cooking.

Smelling the mouth-watering aroma of bacon drifting throughout the room Gin woke up. He sat up and the first thing he noticed was that Koneko was not on his chest this morning but decided it must have been her who was cooking. So he decided to let her come and get him because he felt that it would be best to let her surprise him. So with that thought in mind he laid back down and returned to sleep.

It was about ten minutes later when Koneko woke him up. She was surprised by how quickly he got up, she didn't think her food smelt that good.

Walking to the table the two teenagers were anxious. They had unknowingly planned to confess to the other at the same time.

"I want to tell you something." "There's something I need to tell you." They said at the same time which caused them to blush.

"You go first." Gin said.

"No, you go first." Was her reply.

"Alright… Koneko it hasn't been very long that we've known each other but you are the closest person to me. You accept me, understand me and care about me. You are the first person I have ever known who has experienced something similar to me. I'm glad you've opened up to me and that I met you in the first place so…" Gin took a deep breath in and continued "Koneko I love you, I have since the day we talked at your house before we went to fight that stray." He finished.

Koneko's eyes widened from surprise that he had been planning the same thing that she had for that morning, it actually caused her to giggle a bit which scared Gin "*giggle* looks like it didn't matter who went first, we both were going to say the same thing." She said as she kissed him.

Gin's eyes widened before he quickly closed them as he enjoyed his first kiss, he had heard that it's always the most important one but he never understood until now. The kiss lasted about 16 seconds before they parted and Koneko immediately bit him on the crook of his neck with her cat-like fangs which wasn't as painful as he thought it would be.

Koneko then jumped away blushing like a radioactive tomato. "I love you Gin." She said with a smile that she could now be fully open with him.

"And I love you too, my kitten." Gin replied making her blush again. The two then sat down to eat breakfast. "So what was that bite earlier?" Gin asked which caused her to blush once again.

"Well… um… It's… err… my _mate mark_ …" she said softly.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that last part."

"I said it's my mate mark." She says as she hides her face.

Now that Gin understood just what she did he walked over to her lifted up her chin and kissed her lovingly. He then bit the crook of her neck as well and then stepped back "Then that one's mine." He said with a smile.

"Gin, I love you but I do know that there are at least two others who love you as well." Koneko said catching Gin off guard "I'll tell you now that I'm fine with you having a… harem but if you are the king then I'm your queen. I also have one other rule… your chest and lap are my territory. Got it?" She finished sternly.

"Of course my love. Thank you." Gin said. The two smiled at each other while they finished their breakfast. Once that was done they cleaned everything up the two left the hotel and made their way to the shrine for Xiuhcaotl.

At the shrine:

When the two devils reached the shrine of the fire snake the place was completely empty, there wasn't a person in sight. Although Gin could in fact feel the serpent's presence so he decided to call out to it "Great serpent Xiuhcaotl! I know you're there! I wish to train with you!" he shouted.

For a while nothing happened so Gin was about to shout again **"Who dares disssturb me?"** the deep, powerful voice of Xiuhcaotl said.

"My name is Gin Hyoudou and this is Koneko Toujou." He said gesturing to Koneko "I seek to train with you!"

The serpent came out of the altar and was 'standing' before the two devils. Xiuhcaotl was a 30' long snake with turquoise scales that were lit with a brilliant flame. **"And why should I train you?"** it questioned Gin.

"I wield a sword that contains the soul of Orochi, one of your brethren who had been placed within it by the biblical God. I have awakened his true flames but I desire to master the element. If you wish I shall prove myself!" Gin said to the deity in front of him while summoning his Sacred Gear.

" **That will not be necessary boy. I will train you but I warn you now, it will be difficult… are you sure this is what you desire?"** Xiuhcaotl said with an unnoticeable smirk. In reality the entire thing was a test. If he had run away he would have failed but not only was he not afraid but he was even prepared to fight him. It's important to not be afraid when working with fire because it can easily consume you.

"Nothing worth doing is ever easy, so yes I'm sure." Gin said firmly.

" **Then let us begin!"** The snake bellowed **"Firstly you will address me as Xiu-sensei. Secondly you will show me your flames. Thirdly we will do trial by fire!"**

"Yes Xiu-sensei!" Gin said as he placed his sword in the scabbard he'd made for it a week before. (He summoned it using magic) Gin then raised his arms and, using the True Flames, created his own version of Xiuhcaotl out of flames. Gin then moved it around the room without burning anything and said "Koneko, do you trust me?"

"Of course." Was her reply. She understood what Gin was doing and knew he wouldn't try it unless he was certain he could do it.

Nodding Gin directed his flames to move towards Koneko which caught the deity's attention. The false snake flew into Koneko but instead of burning her it just gave her a pleasant warmth and continued around until Gin stopped it, but kept the fires burning.

" **Very good, your control is unparalleled. Now let's see your destructive force, hit me!"** Xiu thundered.

Gin willed the flames to attack his master and when he did the turquoise snake was surprised. Gin's fire had destroyed his own flames, a feat only two others had ever accomplished. Orochi and Amaterasu.

" **Boy, your power exceeds anything I can teach you. Why have you come her?"** Xiuhcaotl demanded.

"Yes I'm aware I have mastered my flames but I wish to master the element. In other words manipulate the fire of others." Gin answered with determination.

The flaming serpent thought for a few moments before he spoke again **"If that is the case then that is how it shall be! What you must do is…"** and thus the training began. Koneko trained as well during this time, mostly in senjutsu, but occasionally in fire magic so she could ignite he fists while fighting.

The repetition of wake up, eat, train, eat, train, eat, sleep, repeat continued until the second to last day of their vacation which they planned to teleport home from.

Mexico day 18:

Gin woke up with Koneko on his chest. He had completed his training yesterday. He smiled remembering what Xiuhcaotl said to him.

 _Flashback:_

" _ **Congratulations young Serpiente Fuego (Fire Snake). You have learned everything I can teach you."**_ _Xiuhcaotl said proudly._

" _Thank you Xiu-sensei. I will not disappoint you!" Gin said._

 _Flashback end (real long I know)_

Gin was considered a snake by a serpent deity, which had apparently never been done before thus he was very proud of that accomplishment.

Waiting a couple minutes before deciding it was time to wake Koneko up. Gin leaned down and gave her a soft kiss which she returned instinctively. Breaking from the kiss Koneko sat up and smiled drowsily at him. "Good morning love." She said as she was still waking up.

Gin smiled and replied "Good morning my lovely kitten. I was wondering if you wanted to go on our first date today?"

Koneko yawned still feeling drowsy "Of course, where to?" she asked.

This made Gin smirk, the combination of situation plus sleepiness was too hard for him to pass up "The beach of course. Why else would I have reminded you to bring a swimsuit?" he said.

Koneko jumped back. "But I can't swim!" she hissed causing Gin to laugh.

"Then I'll teach you."

"But it's too sunny out!"

"Don't worry I brought water-proof sunscreen that doesn't hurt the environment."

"I'm not getting out of this, am I?" she said accepting her fate.

"Nope, but after we'll do something you want to do." Gin said causing her to lighten up a bit.

The two lovers got up, dressed and prepared for their day at the beach. Unbeknownst to them however a small black haired girl heard the conversation and decided to follow them… as soon as she figures out what a 'swim suit' was.

At the beach:

Koneko was currently taking a stupidly long time to get changed into her swimsuit, so Gin took this as an opportunity to call out the semi-familiar stupidly powerful presence that had been following them.

"You can come out you know? I'm not going to hurt you. Actually I have a couple questions for you." He said to effectively nowhere.

"So you could feel me?" Came a feminine voice from behind him.

Gin turned around and realized it was in fact the girl he helped onto the plane when he and Koneko were departing Japan. "Ah I thought it was you. Now if I may, who are you and why are you following me?" He asked the seemingly younger ravenette.

She, of course, had the same physical appearance as on the plane however she was now wearing a purple one-piece swimsuit that looked a lot like his school's swimsuit. But this was Gin's first time seeing her eyes. They were empty there was nothing, no emotions or desires, nothing and that's where most people would stop but Gin focused even more on her eyes and found something he wasn't expecting but reaffirmed just how much power she has, he saw loneliness.

"I see, I guess it is lonely at the top…" Gin muttered to himself but the girl heard him anyways.

"My name is Ophis… you… intrigue me…" The now named Ophis said emotionlessly but Gin could once again detect a hint of loneliness. "What… did you mean… lonely at the top..?" She asked.

"Ah you heard that eh? Well I'm just saying that with the amount of power I feel coming from you I'm pretty sure you're one of the most powerful beings in existence. It's almost like your power is infinite. It must be lonely because everyone's either afraid of you or trying to use you." Gin said unknowingly hitting the hammer on the nail "Don't bother saying you're not lonely, I could see it in your eyes. I could find it because I used to find it every day in my own eyes until I found the woman I fell in love with. So if you want I'll help you. If you ever feel lonely then just call me I'll come talk to you. But anyways for now I have to go. Here's my phone number and address if you ever want to come by. I hope to see you again. Bye Ophis." Gin said waving to her as he went to find his girlfriend.

Ophis just stood there wide-eyed. He had picked apart her entire identity as well as the one thing she could feel after only talking to her once and looking in her eyes. She looked down at the piece of paper 'the boy' gave her and read "Gin Hyoudou… We will meet again soon…" She said as she disappeared.

As Gin was heading towards the change room he couldn't help but think about Ophis. She was just as cute as Koneko was except in a different way. Ophis was also a second person he could connect to like Koneko. He knew that because he could feel her emotions. It was weird and something he had yet to talk about to Koneko but he could actually feel the emotions of the two of them. It confused him to no end but it seems like the only emotion he can't feel coming from is love. Of course this was just with Koneko that had fallen in love with him that he was going on. The only thing the two really have in common is that they're both stupidly cute and he stared deep into their eyes whenever he met them.

He was broken out of his thoughts however when he saw Koneko walk up to him shyly in a frilly cobalt blue two piece bikini that accentuated her growing body. Gin just stared at her for a good 30 seconds before he opened his mouth to comment on it. "Wow, you look amazing Koneko…" he said with his eyes still glued to her body which seems to have grown significantly in the past two weeks or so if her bikini being a bit too small was anything to go by.

In fact Koneko had noticed this as well but she knew why it was happening. Her body was changing because she had corrected her damaged flow of energy when she marked Gin as her mate so it wasn't that her growth was being accelerated but instead it was correcting it to what she should have looked like had it not been damaged by its lack of use in the first place. She was actually very happy to get this kind of reaction out of Gin.

Breaking out of her self-appreciation Koneko finally noticed what Gin was wearing and it made her blush significantly. Gin was wearing a red and black wetsuit with gloves so to not display the scars littering his body. It also highlighted well-defined 6-pack and muscles.

It wasn't just Koneko who was blushing at him though, all the girls who saw him were. Gin however didn't pay attention to any of them. "Come on Koneko. It's time to teach you how to swim" the heterochromatic man said.

Koneko hissed playfully at him but this time with a smile as he grabbed her hand and walked her towards the water.

It took a couple hours and quite a few tight hugs for Gin to teach her how to swim. Gin assumed that was due to her being part cat. Once Koneko could swim she asked if they could leave the beach and go get lunch at a restaurant down the way.

Gin of course agreed and the two of them left after getting changed back into the clothes they were wearing on their first day in Mexico. The restaurant they went to was unsurprisingly fish themed.

After lunch the two decided to head back to Japan early so Gin collected their luggage and souvenirs while Koneko turned in their keys and went to the washroom.

Gin is currently waiting outside playing with a stray cat he found. His reasoning for doing so were because it coincidentally looked exactly like the cat Koneko described her sister to look like so he wanted to show her.

So he just continued playing with it until Koneko came out. When she did however he picked the cat up and showed it to her "Hey Koneko I found a cat that looks like how you described your sister. Funny coincidence right?" He said to her until he saw her hands over her mouth and a tear in her eye. Gin's eyes widened as the cat jumped from his arms leaving a tear on the ground. "You're fucking kidding me right?" He said as Koneko shook her head.

That was all he needed to know. Gin sprinted off after the cat and actually managed to catch up to her and actually catch her. He brought her behind a few buildings so she could reveal herself. "Go on, I won't hurt you Kuroka. Transform yourself." Gin said to the cat.

A blinding light surrounded it as the cat transformed to reveal a buxom girl with long black hair and golden eyes. She was wearing a black kimono that looked to be a few sizes too small. She also had black cat ears and two black tails adorning her body. But it was the fact that she was crying that Gin was surprised.

"Kuroka, my name is Gin Hyoudou, I'm your sister's boyfriend… I need you to talk to her. She misses you. And before you complain that she'll never forgive you, you're wrong. Just ask her yourself." Gin said stepping aside to reveal Koneko. (Note: Gin stored their luggage in a pocket dimension using magic so no it is not sitting on the side of the road.)

"Onee-chan." Koneko said as she gave Kuroka a hug causing the black haired cat to widen her eyes in surprise. "I'm so sorry, I never knew what they were doing to you." The younger sister said to the elder.

"Wha- how?" Kuroka stuttered out. She had no idea Gin brought her to their old master's laboratory.

"Gin got Serafall to let us go check out the old laboratory. We found a journal there with evidence that what you did was to defend me. We also found evidence to condemn the person who started it all." The white haired girl said with tears streaming down her face.

Kuroka just looked to Gin, then to Koneko, and finally back to Gin "Thank you." She said to him "You must've helped my sister so much." She continued.

"Don't worry about it. Besides I'm not done until you're officially pardoned, but I do have a plan for it." Gin said with a smirk.

Kuroka at this point was crying tears of joy, wondering just why he would go so far for her or her sister. Whereas Koneko didn't know what plan Gin was talking about. "What do you mean Gin?" she said tilting her head cutely.

"Oh I forgot to mention didn't I? I need you to throw the fight with the Fried Chicken." He said.

Koneko just looked at him trying to see if he was joking or not… he wasn't. So she nodded her head. "Ok Gin As long as you're certain." She said this with absolute trust in him surprising Kuroka yet again.

"Thank you for trusting me, my love." He said as he kissed her. Normally Kuroka would be happy about this but this was when she noticed the bite mark on Gin's neck.

Kuroka glared darkly at him before saying "If you hurt her, you'll never feel anything ever again."

Gin just looked at her "If I was going to hurt her than why would I mark her back?" he said as he pulled down the collar of Koneko's shirt to reveal the place where he bit her, causing Koneko to blush and Kuroka to nod.

"Good that's all that matters… Anyways how have you been Nyaa?" Kuroka directed towards Koneko causing the couple to laugh slightly at the change in attitude.

"Very good now. But we have a lot to catch up on." Koneko said.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention that for me to get you pardoned I'll need you to go along with my plan Kuroka. Don't worry, your part is easy. All you have to do is be a witness in a court of law." Gin said causing Koneko to gasp.

"So that's your plan! You're finally freeing me from that monster!" She said.

"Of course, and I will also be getting myself a peerage out of it." Gin said to Koneko before he turned to Kuroka "And Kuroka, you'll be testifying against Rias Gremory, your sister's master." He finished.

Kuroka just looked between the two until she nodded her head "Okay. I'll give you this cute little bell." She said removing a bell out of her pocket. "Just ring it and I'll be there. I have to go now but I'll see you soon okay Koneko?" she said as she pulled Koneko into a hug.

"Okay Onee-chan I'll see you soon. Don't be late." She said. Then Kuroka warped away.

"We should head home too my love. You need to be well rested when you throw the fight." Gin said sarcastically to his girlfriend.

Koneko nodded with a small giggle while they teleport home.

1 Hour before the Rating Game at the ORC:

Everyone was gathered together in the ORC. Rias and her peerage had only arrived back about two hours ago and Gin had been telling those who he had informed to throw the fight about his and Koneko's trip to Mexico. Skipping over the reunions and Ophis. He had actually told Koneko about Ophis the day they returned and she was surprisingly cool about it if not a little confused when he mentioned the 'feeling the emotions of others' part but she just told him she had no idea and let it slide.

Now Gin was sitting on a couch with Koneko on his lap and his two familiars on either side of him. "Okay everyone I know I probably don't need to remind you but don't forget you need to throw this fight. Kiba it will sting at your honor but you can get that back. This is an amazing chance for me to present the evidence against Rias in which I apologize but you will all have to testify if they don't agree to this immediately so I can get you guys, as her peerage free from her. I'll also make damn sure you all go to respectable masters that some of you may already know." Gin said with a smirk.

"Got It." They all said in unison as they walked back into the main room to wait for the game to start. Gin did however kiss his girlfriend before she left.

Now sitting alone with Restia and Est they nodded at each other and kissed Gin on either cheek.

Gin blushed madly because of it and was about to tell them off but then he remembered what Koneko said about a harem. "Ugh, girls I didn't want to have to do this already but Koneko said that having a harem is fine so long as you remember my lap is her 'territory' as she put it and that she's my number 1." The black and white haired man said.

The two sword spirits pouted cutely but nodded with a smile anyways. "Of course" said Est "Fine, but I'm joining you when you fight Riser." Restia said.

"Fine, fine. Oh! I need to make my rail gun." Gin said as he and his spirits teleported home to build one of the most powerful guns that will ever be made.

After The Game:

After the game Gin, Restia and Est went to the underworld to see the results. Results that made Gin very happy. Riser had won. They also discovered that the wedding was to be held later that evening.

The three then decided to pay a visit to the hospital where Rias and her peerage were and that is where we are now.

"Good job everyone you did great." Gin said to the entire peerage, but it had a different meaning for the rook, knight and pawn. For them it meant good work throwing the fight. For the King and queen however it meant good try, you almost beat them.

"Thank you Gin-chan!" Rias said believing she could address him by name due to her status and how he just 'complemented' her.

"Hy-ou-dou-san, Gremory-sempai. Got it memorized?" Gin said tapping his temple with a smirk.

Rias' entire peerage had to stifle a laugh at the heiress that was now pissed. He had mocked her AGAIN! So to say looks could kill would be light compared to her glare that could massacre a city, yet Gin didn't even flinch. He faced the death glare of Xiuhcaotl so this was nothing.

"Gin. Come here." Koneko said from her bed. Gin did as she said and actually got into the bed based on the look she was giving him.

He then moved her onto his chest where she smiled down happily at him because of how well he knew her. Gin then leaned up and kissed her softly but still enough to get Akeno to laugh and to further piss Rias off.

"When did this happen Koneko?" Rias said forcing a smile to her face even though even for Akeno it wasn't very convincing. Rias' eyes and mouth were twitching.

It was Issei who answered her "It was on their first day in Mexico. Apparently it happened just before breakfast if the time I received his text is anything to go by." He said making everyone giggle at the expression on the fuming heiress' face.

Rias' thought however were taking a very dark turn. _'How dare he do this?! First he mocks me, then he takes my servants' loyalty and now he doesn't even inform me that he got into a relationship with my rook? This is unacceptable! I will not let this stand! He will pay! After this wedding I'll kill him!'_ "Anyways Gin you can take your brother and _girlfriend_ and go home. They don't need to be at the wedding." Rias said the word girlfriend with barely restrained disdain.

"No. We'll attend." "We are your peerage after all." Issei and Koneko said.

Gin on the other hand kissed his girlfriend goodbye, gave his brother a brotherly hug waved towards everyone else and left through the door causing everyone's jaws to drop. Not because he left but because Akeno followed after him.

Once they were a fair distance away the priestess of thunder said "So why did you tell them to throw the fight, I heard that too so I did the same but why?" Her voice had lost its usual flirtatiousness and had taken a nearly violent tone.

"Remember how I examined that wound you got while escaping from your 'family'?" Gin said while emphasizing the word family.

"Yes I do remember that… Why?"

"Well I just find it funny that it actually has Rias' magic signature on it." Gin replied.

"So? She healed me that would make sense."

"No, no you misunderstand. It only has Rias' signature on it." Once Gin said this Akeno's eyes widened in realization. Rias was the one who cast the spell but Gin continued anyways "I believe that she tried to harm you to the point where you would voluntarily join her peerage. She did the same thing with Koneko except for her it was emotionally. Rias was actually funding her old master to do experiments to her sister who wound up killing her master to protect Koneko. In fact the day before Rias had informed him to begin testing on Koneko herself. For Kiba she was assisting with funding the Holy Sword Project. Don't forget that it was in church territory where she found as well. As for my brother… you should know that one better than anyone… Finally there's Asia, Rias kicked her out of our house by calling herself our sister. The only reason she was brought back was because Issei begged Rias to. So if you still believe in Rias then kill me where I stand but tonight I'm presenting this to a court as well as receiving two other wishes from the devil kings." Gin finished while Akeno dropped to her knees. Everything she knew about her master was a lie.

"Fine do it I won't say anything… Thank you." Akeno said.

"No problem."

And with that Gin teleported back to his house to make some food before he crashes a wedding. Turns out he was at the hospital longer than he expected.

At the wedding:

"Welcome everyone to this joyous occasion. Today we will be celebrating a union between the houses of Phenex and Gremory. Would the groom please present himself?" A tall regal looking man with blood red hair addressed the crowd. This was Sirzechs Lucifer, Rias' older brother. He had sent Grayfia to go fetch Gin a couple minutes ago so he could crash the party by fighting Riser.

A large spiral of flames appeared on the stage as Sirzechs finished his couple words. The flames made the crowd go wild as they dissipated to reveal the groom, Riser Phenex.

"Riser has come as requested my lord." The 'Fried Chicken' proclaimed as he appeared.

"Very good, Lord Riser. Now may the bride please present herself?" Lucifer said towards the back of the stage.

Taking that as her cue Rias walked out from behind the curtains causing 'Oh's and 'ah's to come from the crowd.

Rias was wearing a tight white wedding dress that was designed to accentuate her curves. Rias did not look pleased but she stood out there anyways trying to put on a fake smile. "I'm here brother." She said.

"Well then before we begin, are there any objections?" the super devil spoke louder than normal.

With those words said the doors to the room were sent flying off their hinges and one of them (completely purposefully) hit Riser square in the jaw causing gasps to reign throughout the hall.

"Nope I'm the entertainment for the night." Gin said turning towards Riser "Yo Fried Chicken if all it takes is a door to put out your flames then I challenge you to a duel!" He shouted.

You see Riser is a very proud person. So the mocking Gin did was going to have a wondrous effect on that challenge. "Why are you here? And you dare challenge ME?! The great RISER PHENEX!" He shouted back. The two were prepared to fight then and there but Sirzechs stepped in.

"Riser the two of you shall fight in the arena. The reason he is here is because I invited him as the rating game was, how should I say it… underwhelming. So I made a deal with him that should he win he gets three wishes, which are… Gin?" he said.

"My first wish is for my brother and I to receive peerages." He said causing the people to gasp but he continued on "My second wish is for Rias' peerage to be unbound and given to peerages of my own choosing." More gasps "And my third wish is that I may present evidence pertaining to murder, 3rd party torture, criminal negligence and risking the peace. Coincidentally this is only what she's done to acquire her peerage. This evidence will accomplish two things, pardon the SS class stray devil Kuroka and condemn Rias Gremory! These wishes, should I win be completed in this order." Gin finished causing Sirzechs to look at Rias for just a moment.

Steeling himself Lucifer spoke "How do we know this evidence has not been tampered with?"

"It has been left with Serafall Leviathan since its discovery and validated by Ajuka Beelzebub." Gin said causing the crowd to acknowledge how serious Gin was about this.

"Alright then I would like to request you present the evidence regardless of the outcome of the fight. But let us begin!" Sirzechs said.

"Aye. The fight between the serpent and the phoenix." Gin directed towards Riser as the two combatants were transported into the arena.

Gin and Riser were facing each other. But while Gin was making plans Riser was just preparing spells. "Sorry Lord Raiser, in all honesty I have nothing held against you I just need to have those wishes granted." Gin said as he bowed slightly surprising the crowd.

"It's fine now that I've heard it I hold nothing against you either." Raiser said causing cheers from the crowd.

"How about sometime after this we go get something to eat?"

"I think that would be great!"

The display of comradery between the two combatants was making the crowd go wild and Sirzechs to smile. Perhaps Gin could actually affect his arrogance. "Okay everyone, it is time! The fight between Serpent and Phoenix will begin in…"

"3…"

"2…"

"1…" Gin had his sacred gear in hand as well as the Vorpal Sword due to his promise to Restia and Riser was now holding 2 fireballs in either hand.

"GO!" The second the words left Sirzechs' mouth Gin jumped forwards with his swords blazing with the True Fire. While Riser just let of one of the fireballs.

Gin slid under the magic attacks coming from riser until he got close enough so that he could take a swing at him. When he did the crowd gasped because it took Riser's arm clean off and lit the stub on fire which Riser was surprised to discover wasn't actually burning him.

"What? You thought I would let you regenerate? That fire is only burning your own so you'll be back to normal after the battle." Gin said.

"Well then let's make this quick!" The phoenix shouted as wings of pure fire sprung out of his back and he began preparing a gigantic fireball.

"Oh so we're doing one-shots? Okay then!" Gin said as he created an image of Xiuhcaotl out of his own flames behind himself. "You ready?!" Gin called up to Riser who nodded.

The two then directed their individual attacks towards each other. When the two attacks met there was a brief power struggle but Riser's flames couldn't compare to Gin's that have consumed the fire of a deity. So the serpent of fire broke through and engulfed Riser who just smirked as he felt his limbs burning off but the remainder of his body be kept intact.

"I resign." Riser said as Gin extinguished his own flames present on Riser letting his limbs regenerate.

The two then approached each other and shook hands. "Can I call the man who conquered my flames by his first name?" Riser said.

"Only if I can call the man I taught a lesson to by his." Gin replied.

"And what was that Gin?"

"That you should never think you're at the top or it will just be a bigger fall to the bottom Riser."

Cheering could be heard throughout the stadium as the two were transported back to the main hall.

"Congratulations Gin, for your victory. Your wishes will be granted and Ajuka will have your pieces for you and your brother tomorrow morning. Rias will also be put in holding. If what you say is true then you are doing the whole of devil society a favor by presenting your evidence, however do you have anyone to testify?" Sirzechs said.

"Of course. I have Kiba Yuuto, Asia Argento, Issei Hyoudou, Koneko Toujou and the most damning one Kuroka." Gin replied causing the hall to go silent.

"Why Kuroka? What makes hers so powerful?" It was actually Riser who asked this.

"She's a live account of one of the crimes, specifically torture. In fact while she did kill her master it was because he was going to begin doing the same painful experiments on her."

Gin's words caused everyone present to rethink their opinions on the stray. Sirzechs was the first one to speak again "Okay, the trial will begin after Rias' peerage has been distributed by yourself to whomever they may be." Sirzechs said before whispering into Gin's ear "Thank you. I've been slightly concerned about her peerage ever since she got your brother."

"It's not a problem, I did this for her peerage." Gin whispered back.

Everyone began filing out of the building while Gin, Koneko, Issei and Asia just teleported back to the Hyoudou house for a good long rest.

 **Bloody hell that was hard to write. The first thing I'm going to say though is that if you've figured out just what Gin is, don't put it in the reviews. I don't exactly have much else to say about this chapter other than I'm sorry Sirzechs and Riser were OOC. Oh also the reason Riser was OOC is because after what happened at the ORC Gin basically wound up being able to mediate his arrogance, so he'll only be humble when Gin's there. Also in regards to the peerages disregard what I said last chapter about them. So yeah Cya next time!**

 **Official Harems**

 **Gin:**

 **-Confirmed: Ophis (Main), Koneko (Main), Kuroka, Serafall, Sona, Tsubaki, Xulean, Momo, Terminus Est, Restia, Bennia, Akame, Lilith, Vali (fem), Amaterasu**

 **-Potential: Yasaka**

 **Issei:**

 **-Confirmed: Xenovia, Irina, Asia (Main), Gabriel, Ravel, Akeno, Rossweisse (Main), Tsubasa, Penemue, Murayama, Aika, Hikari, Kunou, Katase, LeFay**

 **-Potential: Yasaka**

 **Peerages:**

 **Gin:**

 **Queen: Koneko**

 **Bishops: Kuroka, No clue who yet**

 **Knights: Akame, Bennia**

 **Rooks: Vali (fem), picking from the reviews**

 **Mutated Pawns: Lilith (X4), Four unspoken for**

 **Issei:**

 **Queen: Rossweisse**

 **Bishops: Asia, Ravel**

 **Knights: Murayama, Irina**

 **Rooks: Xenovia, Up to you guys**

 **Pawns: Akeno (X2), Aika (X1), Kunou (X1)**


	10. The Illusive Assassin and the Trial

**Hey everyone sorry I haven't been updating, I've been busy with culminating tasks at school. This chapter should be pretty good and it will be introducing a couple new characters as well as the beginning of Gin's curse training and the entirety of Rias' trial. So I hope you enjoy!**

 **Anything you recognize I don't own and High School DXD belongs to Ischium Ishibumi.**

"Talking"

'Reference in speech'

" _Sacred Gear/Phone talking"_

' _Thoughts'_

" **God-like beings"**

" _ **God-level beings**_

Hyoudou Household:

It was night time and Gin wanted to get straight into his training with Akuba, something he had not yet done. So, along with Koneko, Restia and Est, Gin made his way to his bedroom.

It was only after they were all changed and laying in Gin's bed that Akuba spoke to them _"Hello, miss Demon Slayer could you do me a favor?"_ he asked. Est looked to be thinking over it for a second before she nodded in reply. _"Perfect. Would you mind undoing the seals that are present in Gin's body so he can use his full potential?"_

This gained shocked looks towards the tattoo on the heterochromatic teen's arm, but Est nodded none the less and put her hand on Gin's heart. Est began muttering something incoherent and after a brief flash of light she said "Done. I undid all 9 seals inside of him."

" _Great now everyone get to bed you have a long day ahead of you and Gin, you have a long night as well."_ Akuba said and although he couldn't see it Gin knew he had a sinister grin. The group decided that that was indeed for the best so they drifted off into sleep.

Gin's Mindscape, Gin's P.O.V:

Whenever I woke up into my normal training area inside my mind I was immediately able to tell there was something different about it. It seemed darker and the previously muffled strength coming from Akuba's section of my mind was now almost overwhelming.

Now I understand what Orochi had meant whenever they said I had an affinity for curse magic. I looked around to see that none of the heads were currently present so I decided to walk towards the source of power inside of Akuba's domain.

I only walked about 50 steps before I heard a rather menacing voice.

" _ **One… Become One… Reveal Your True Self… Claim Your Birthright!"**_ It said. Naturally I had no idea what it was talking about so I decided that my best course of action was to ask.

"Who are you?" I called into the darkness somehow expecting a response.

" _ **I am you… Well the rest of you…"**_ The voice responded.

"Then what's my birthright?" I asked.

" _ **That's for you to discover… I'll be seeing you again soon…"**_

And just like that Orochi appeared and everything was back to normal. But still… what happened? And what was that voice it sounded familiar… oh well time to train with Akuba.

Normal P.O.V:

" _Gin what happened? We were blocked from your mind for the past couple minutes."_ Hikari asked, clearly worried about Gin _"Yeah Dude, we could here you saying something but we couldn't make it out."_ Kaze added.

"Nothing much, apparently I was talking to 'The rest of me' he was saying something about my birthright. Do any of you know what that means?" Gin asked the eight-headed serpent.

" _I do in fact know but until you master curses I can't tell you. I apologize Gin but that's how it has to be."_ Akuba said.

Gin sighed before nodding in acceptance to the conditions. "So then when do we start Akuba?"

The remaining heads all returned to whatever they were doing before while Akuba began to teach Gin about curses. _"So to begin you need to remember that magic and curses while being fundamentally the same are actually different skills, that's why you needed to know so much about magic before I taught you about curses."_ Seeing Gin nod Akuba continued his lesson _"To use a curse you are basically casting magic powered by negative emotions. So what you need to do is identify your strongest negative emotion whether it be anger or jealousy just find it and try to transform it into power. Unlike most people who wield curses you may actually be able to use more than one and even create new ones. For example someone who makes a curse based on anger will frequently use_ _ **Incinerate**_ _which does exactly what you'd think it does. At any rate good luck and let's see what your primary curse is…"_

After Akuba's lecture was finished Gin got straight to work looking deep within himself, searching for his most prominent negative emotion. He looked into his past, how he was abandoned and abused and while he was upset and angry at that, it wasn't his most prominent one. No, that went to his anxiety of being abandoned again, he was afraid that the people he's met would leave him alone or betray him.

Once Gin had established this as his greatest negative emotion he held out his hand and began to pour his anxiety into his hand the same way he did with his magic. To the surprise of both himself and Akuba a black ball of what appeared to be composed of nothingness, was forming in his hand looking like it was going to consume everything around to satiate its emptiness. It took less than three seconds for the ball to be at an optimal size for Gin to use as a projectile weapon but the swordsman wasn't finished. In the next second the ball was transformed into a double bladed spear with what could be considered a handle in the middle where Gin was now holding it. The spear was undoubtedly designed for throwing but it could also be used as a melee weapon.

Akuba had an odd expression on his face that seemed to display surprise, pride and a hint of fear. _'That shouldn't be possible!'_ The serpent of curses thought while looking at the spear in Gin's hand _'That monster couldn't have had a child… But that power it's undeniable who his father was… I just hope he'll wield his power justly, unlike his father.'_

" _Congratulations Gin. Your primary curse is_ _ **Abyss Break**_ _, a very unique curse that is effectively the power of both everything and nothing at the same time. Now it's time for you to wake up but remember keep your ability to use curses hidden the only ones who should know about it are the Demon Slayer and the Vorpal Sword, they already know otherwise they would have never appeared to you. Tomorrow we'll try to unlock a second curse so you don't need to use_ _ **Abyss Break**_ _. It would cause more problems than it would solve…"_ Akuba said ominously.

Gin nodded and prepared to leave but after Orochi left he once again heard the voice from before _**"Your curse is the curse above all… Just like yourself it is infinite should you just claim your birthright… Your true birth is nigh… The world shall soon experience the power of the abyss…"**_

And just like that Gin woke up and prepared with the other residents of his house, to leave for the ceremony for the brothers to receive their Evil Pieces and the trial for Rias.

With Rias?

Rias was sitting in her office, alone while talking on the phone…

"So will you do it?" She asked.

" _Yes, I will kill the one known as Gin Hyoudou… Do you have the payment?"_ Replied a female voice that was void of emotion from the other side of the phone.

"Indeed, $2 000 000. Can I assume that there will be no loose ends?"

" _Yes, but could I ask why you need him assassinated?"_

"He poses a threat to my safety and I need him taken care of so just do your job and you'll never hear from me again." Rias responded, irritated that the assassin was asking questions.

" _It will be done…"_

And with that they hung up with Rias smirking victoriously "Let's see how you deal with that Gin…"

Evil pieces ceremony Normal POV:

In a grand looking hall with a wooden stage and purple drapes, multiple devils had gathered together to see both Gin and Issei get their Evil Pieces and leave their current peerages. Those present were Issei, Gin, Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan (who was hugging Gin at the moment), Falbium Asmodeus, Ajuka Beelzebub, Asia, the Sitri peerage, Restia, Est, Koneko, Kiba, Akeno as well as surprisingly Riser and his peerage.

"Today we've gathered to give two devils their very own sets of Evil Pieces and leave their previous masters to begin a new life and adventure, so could Issei and Gin Hyoudou please come here?" Ajuka said from the stage with a smile. Ajuka had heard about Gin and how he's quite similar to himself from Serafall. Gin and Issei walked up onto the stage with Gin wearing a silver suit with a black necktie. Issei was wearing something similar except that his was red and had a green tie on.

"Issei would you step up to the monolith?" Ajuka continued after seeing him do exactly that "Do you vow to serve the devil community as well as possible?"

"I do."

"Do you vow to uphold our laws and values?"

"I do."

"Do you vow to acquire your peerage and be willing to aid the people with your power?"

"I do."

"Then as one of the four Satans I request you place your hand on the monolith as well as one hand above your pieces to bind them to yourself."

Issei reached out and touched the monolith with his right hand while he held his left over his pieces and poured out a bit of magic into them which turned them red and green in color.

Ajuka smiled and then said "Welcome to high class Issei Hyoudou." Those present began clapping making Issei smile brightly at his friends and brother. "If you could join the crowd Issei…" the newly high class devil nodded and walked of the stage. "Now Gin, it's your turn to step up."

Gin nodded and walked up to the monolith. "Now you just heard the vows that you will be needed to take so what do you say to them?" Ajuka said with a smirk as his sarcastic side came out sometimes.

"Of course I do."

"Then put your hand on the monolith. I'll go get your pieces… they're a bit… special." Ajuka said making the three Satans that Ajuka had not informed of his decision although they had talked about it gasp in surprise while everyone else was confused.

It was about a minute later that Beelzebub returned with Gin's pieces. Opening the case he spoke "Now pour your own magic into the pieces and I'll put your king piece into you."

While Gin was doing just that Sona finally realized what they were doing, they were giving him one of the very few remaining king pieces which caused her to smile unnoticeably. Due to Gin's magic and his connection to Orochi his pieces were iridescent although it was black in the center. Ajuka then put the king piece into Gin's chest which caused Serafall to pout because she saw her knight pieces falling out of him and everyone (including Sona) began laughing at the Leviathan's expense.

Sirzechs then stepped up to the stage and began his portion of the day's events "Now would Yuuto Kiba, Akeno Himejima, Asia Argento, Koneko Toujou and Gasper Vlahdi please step up to the stage?"

The people called did exactly what they were told although a little confused as to who Gasper was until they saw a cardboard box moving towards the stage making Issei's eyes go wide and mumble something along the lines of "it actually works?"

Now with everyone present Sirzechs continued "Gin will be deciding where you go peerage wise due to the illegal means in which Rias acquired you into her peerage, so Gin? Where to?"

"Well to start Asia, Akeno, Kiba and Gasper will be placed in my brother's peerage and I will be taking Koneko into my own." Gin said with a smile. He had talked this over with Issei on their way over.

"Very well then do as you will." Sirzechs concluded with Issei returning to the stage with his pieces in hand. Taking them out, he used one of his bishops on Asia, and 4 pawns (2 for Akeno, one for the others due to Issei having a mutation piece for Gasper) on the others.

Gin however did something that surprised all of them, he took out his queen piece and walked up to Koneko. "Koneko, while we were in Mexico you told me that if I'm the king then you'll be my queen so I was wondering will you be the queen of my peerage?" Gin asked his first girlfriend. Even though his two familiars were also his girlfriends, Koneko held a special place in his heart.

"Of course I will Gin… I'll do my best." Koneko said to him. With that said Gin placed the queen piece into her chest and once she felt the new power going through her she let her nekoshou appendages show and did a cute "Nya!" causing all the girls and for some reason Riser to squeal in delight at how cute she was. But Gin simply walked up to her and kissed her to show her just how much it meant to him that she became his queen.

Serafall then walked up to Gin, poked him on the chest and said "Just remember that now you have to take responsibility for the actions of your peerage so try and keep them out of trouble. Oh and Gin-tan? Make sure you take very good care of your cute neko queen!" She finished with a cheeky grin, causing Gin and Koneko to blush.

"Of course but now it looks like I have two very jealous sword spirits to take care of." He said referring to his familiars. While Est did indeed have a jealous pout on her face, Restia had a seductive smile on hers.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it." The dusk beauty said while walking towards him with her hips swaying.

Looking to his white haired queen for approval she nodded, so Gin walked up to Restia and then looking like he was about to grab her he walked right passed her and continued on towards Est. "Well, I was going to give both of you a kiss but as it turns out I only have one jealous sword spirit so I guess I only need to console Est." With his piece said he leaned down and kissed the Demon Slayer as well causing her to blush for her own part and Restia to pout, only for Gin to walk up to her and kiss her as well.

"I knew it!" Issei shouted getting everyone's attention on him "Gin is a lolicon!" Everybody present broke out into laughter because it seemed accurate considering he did just kiss three different lolis.

A few hours later:

Gin, Est and Restia are currently walking down the road to the location of the trial alone. Koneko was brought immediately by Sirzechs along with the other members of the ORC to prepare for their testimonies but Gin wanted to walk and enjoy the last couple minutes before he would be cooped up inside a building for a while.

The three of them had been talking about menial things like where they were going and about how the male of the group would have to do to make up for all the schoolwork he missed until Gin suddenly held his hand up in a motion for them to stop before they turned into their respective sword forms in the raven haired teens hands before he called out to no one in particular "Come out, I know you've been following me."

A shadowed figure stepped into Gin's field of view and said "So you knew you were being followed but you didn't care? That's stupid by anyone's standards after all I could be an assassin…" A monotonous voice that seemed feminine said.

"Oh I knew you were an assassin because about 15 minutes ago I saw that sword on your hip so I led you to an alley where you would be at a disadvantage because of how close the walls are here." Gin replied without any expression "Now who are you and who were you sent by?"

The figure stepped out of the shadows with a surprised look on her face. The assassin was a beautiful young woman about 17 years old with long black hair and red eyes. She was just a bit shorter than Gin himself. She has a slim body with an average sized bust. "My name is Akame Valefor. As for who sent me… I can't tell you that. Also just because you limited my movement doesn't mean I can't kill you." Akame said as she drew her katana and got into a stance designed for speed.

"Valefor? Aren't they extinct?" Gin said as he followed suit and held the Demon Slayer in a reverse grip, keeping it behind him.

Akame nodded before replying "They are… My family was killed right in front of my eyes by another devil family about ten years ago. I'm an assassin to survive after all. Now prepare to face my Murasame!" She shouted the last part as she charged at Gin.

The red eyed assassin was stopped however when her sword was unexpectedly blocked by the dual wielder. You see the Valefors were devils that specialized in illusions so up until this point she thought Gin had no idea that she was behind him and was talking to the illusion she placed in front of him.

"You made a mistake Valefor-sama, you forgot that your demon sword has its own aura surrounding it. If not for that you would have taken my head off, in the future I recommend keeping it in a dimensional pocket to keep it hidden until just before you strike. Now shall we fight honorably or dirty?" Akame was shocked that the man in front of her was willing to ask for her preference on this, and that he was giving her constructive criticism. She wasn't nearly as confident that this would go as planned as she was whenever she started this fight… now she was scared. Scared that the swordsman would take it into his own hands to terminate the last member of her family, herself.

"Let's go honor, if I'm going to die it will be because I was truly outmatched." The red-eyed beauty said with the fear she was feeling evident in her eyes.

"So be it."

With these final words spoken Akame pushed off of Gin's sword to gain some distance before she launched herself at him once again.

The two continued clashing swords with each other on equal grounds for about two minutes at which point Akame began to lose her footing from fatigue. That was the difference between the two of them, stamina. They were equally skilled with their respective styles but the difference was that Gin was more used to prolonged fights so he was able to fight for hours without tiring but Akame didn't. She was used to going in for a quick kill. One strike and she's out.

But with Gin that wasn't even a possibility and the last Valefor knew it. She knew from the moment he blocked her first strike, he did it so effortlessly that she knew he was accustomed to combat. What she didn't know however was that Gin, while not tired was pushed to use all of his skill to fight her. He wasn't able to hold back against her like he did in all his previous fights.

They continued for about ten more seconds before Gin knocked her sword from her grip, tripped her using the top of the Demon Slayer, which although wasn't sharp like the blade still hurt her due to its divine properties, and held the Vorpal Sword to her throat.

Gin was about to thrust his satanic sword forward but he saw her eyes and immediately wished he hadn't. She was afraid to die, but more than that she was afraid to fail. It wasn't the person she was hired by that she didn't want to fail but probably herself, she was afraid that she failed as the last remaining Valefor.

Sighing Gin threw the Demon Slayer into the air. The sword was covered in a bright light for a second before Est reappeared. "Est darling? Could you bring me the demonic sword over there?" The male said pointing towards the disarmed Murasame.

Est nodded, picked it up and gave it to Gin. "Thank you." He said as he threw the Vorpal Sword into the air which also transformed into Restia. Gin then flipped the sword in his grip and held it out to Akame with a smile on his face. "Come on, take it. I won't kill you. You're too much like myself for me to do that. After all we're both afraid of failing those important to us. I mean I just got my Evil Pieces, what would my queen think if I failed her already?" He said this in a soft tone as Akame got up and took the sword from him with tears threatening to spill out the corners of her eyes.

"Thank you…" Were the words spoken by the assassin as she sheathed her blade.

"Now how do you want to go about restoring your family?" Gin said, causing Akame's eyes to go wide and his two familiars to sigh.

"Of course he would do that." Restia spoke with obvious fondness in her voice "Indeed, he really likes helping the pretty girls doesn't he?" This time coming from Est who was pouting cutely but she spoke fondly about her partner.

"Why? Why would you be willing to do that I just tried to kill you!" Tears were now flowing freely from Akame's eyes.

Gin surprised once again by patting her on the head before speaking softly to her "That doesn't matter. What matters is where you go from now. You could go back to being an assassin, try to make the Valefor family a pillar again or you could join my peerage and work with me to rebuild your family. I'd treat you fairly and I would help you get stronger so you never have to worry about failing anyone ever again, besides you can help me improve with my swordsmanship as well, you are the only person who's ever made me go all out with my swords before after all."

Akame nodded once with a beautiful smile on her face so Gin took out one of his knight pieces and used it on her.

Akame wouldn't admit it but she felt slightly attracted to Gin and was looking forwards toward the time that she will be spending with him.

At the Trial:

In the courtroom everyone was silent, the judge, the jury, the audience and Rias, all of them were silent everyone had just provided their respective testimonies with Koneko being the most recent due to her having solid proof as well as her own words. She was also last because she would be needed to introduce the last person that will come to the stands.

"Now there was supposed to be one more testimony and we were told that you can bring them out so miss. Toujou? Are you ready?" The judge said breaking the silence in the court.

Koneko nodded and rung the bell her sister gave her. It took just a little longer than a minute before Kuroka came out of a portal that had appeared setting everyone on guard.

"Hello! I'm here to help my adorable Shirone-chan, Nyaa." She said as she took a seat "So you see…" Kuroka then described the events that happened to her while she was under the service of her master and what she had heard while she was there "and then I killed him but left without Shiro- Koneko behind so that she wouldn't have to live the same way I did."

By the time she was finished almost everyone except Rias had a disgusted look on their face. The judge looked towards Rias signaling it as her turn to defend herself. Which she did… by explaining how she needed to do it to get out of her engagement and to have a worthy peerage for herself.

This went about as well as you'd think it would. Considering the jury had their verdict in only five minutes "The jury has reached a verdict… Rias Gremory is hereby found… guilty! As for Kuroka Toujou, she will be pardoned for her crimes but will be placed under the surveillance of Gin Hyoudou. Dismissed." The judge said hitting his mallet against the podium.

Smiling both Koneko and Kuroka jumped into Gin's arms and after looking at each other both kissed him on the cheeks which got his cheeks to burn red. "We did it Gin!" Koneko exclaimed.

"Yes we did my adorable kitten." He replied trying not to notice that her chest seems to have grown a bit more yet again "Now all that's left to do is have Kuroka her join the peerage and I'll introduce you to our other member tomorrow.

Koneko nodded and got off to let Gin bring her sister into the peerage which he did, as his first bishop.

 **That's a wrap and once again I'm sorry it took so long to get this out I've been really busy. For those wondering why I made Akame a Valefor, well that's because I was always interested to see what she would be able to do with a bit of illusion magic. But yeah there's not much else I can say but I'll do my best to get back on schedule. Also just thought I would mention this but the last two chapters were exceptionally long for me, this is indeed the normal length. Please leave a review and if you want PM me, Cya!**

 **Official Harems**

 **Gin:**

 **-Confirmed: Ophis (Main), Koneko (Main), Kuroka, Serafall, Sona, Tsubaki, Xulean, Momo, Terminus Est, Restia, Bennia, Akame, Lilith, Vali (fem), Amaterasu, Yasaka, Marie (Dies Irae)  
**

 **Issei:**

 **-Confirmed: Xenovia, Irina, Asia (Main), Gabriel, Ravel, Akeno, Rossweisse (Main), Tsubasa, Penemue, Murayama, Aika, Hikari, Kunou, Katase, LeFay, Ellis (Blade Dance), Esdeath (I have something planned for her it should be good)  
**

 **Peerages:**

 **Gin:**

 **Queen: Koneko**

 **Bishops: Kuroka, Marie (Dies Irae)**

 **Knights: Akame, Bennia**

 **Rooks: Vali (fem), picking from the reviews**

 **Mutated Pawns: Lilith (X4), Four unspoken for**

 **Issei:**

 **Queen: Rossweisse**

 **Bishops: Asia, Ravel**

 **Knights: Murayama, Irina**

 **Rooks: Xenovia, Up to you guys**

 **Pawns: Akeno (X2), Aika (X1), Kunou (X1), Kiba (X1), Gasper (X1 Mutation), Ellis Farenghart (X1)  
**


	11. Sword Info

**So this isn't an actual chapter but just something I wanted to point out as it might confuse a couple people and that is my rankings on special swords.**

 **Let's start on the light side of them; Holy swords are weapons that have been blessed by gods to destroy darkness and are not nearly as potent as a Divine sword which is a weapon that was used by a god to kill the demon princes. A list of some of the holy swords: Excalibur, Caliburn, Durandal and the swords produced by blade blacksmith. Divine swords consist of; Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi, The Demon Slayer***

 **Now moving towards the dark side you have your demon swords which are weapons forged using dark power which effectively gave them their own aura and occasionally consciousness they were created to destroy beings of light. They consist of the swords made by sword birth and others that I will be creating in the story. Satanic swords were the weapons used by the 7 princes of hell, the original Lucifer, Asmodeus, Beelzebub, Mammon, Leviathan, Belphegor and Satan (technically their king, hence Satans) as well as Satan's wife (Half human, half what the others are) Lilith, not the dragon. They were created for the sole purpose of killing gods. The only one I'll be naming for now is the Vorpal Sword* and why the eight of them are present will be explained in a later chapter.**

 **Dragons; an important part of DXD thus I thought I should cover things designed to kill them too. First of there are Drake slaying weapons such as Ascalon which is also imbued with holy energy and Gram which is imbued with demonic energy. This type of sword was created to kill the lesser dragons than that of the kings. Dragon slaying weapons are supposed to kill dragons and are few and far between, there is Dragonbane and eventually a sword that will be made from Samael's teeth.**

 ***So you may be wondering why Gin's familiars are here… well that's because they are the only two that actually developed into a separate being and they both have a certain condition that has to be met to be used without consequence. For the Demon Slayer, the wielder must be completely pure of heart thanks to God being the original wielder. For the Vorpal Sword there is a condition but I won't be telling you it yet. Also just to let you know the original wielder was in fact Satan, just food for thought.**

 **Otherwise I'm just going to say something I mentioned in my Fairy Tail story and that is my new update schedule (?). I'm going to work on one story for two weeks so you might get two or three chapters, and then I'll switch to the next story and focus on that. I'm actually going to be starting a third story very soon from the RWBY world staring yet another OC just because it has a lot of potential story wise, Anyhow see you guys soon!**


	12. Memories and the Lol Dragon God

**Hey everyone not much to say up here but at the bottom there will be a very important question that will drastically effect the story so after this chapter goes up I'm going to put a poll up on my profile and I'll take into account reviews as well whenever I count it up. Anyhow onto the chapter!  
Anything you recognize I don't own and High School DXD belongs to Ischium Ishibumi.**

"Talking"

'Reference in speech'

" _Sacred Gear/Phone talking"_

' _Thoughts'_

" **God-like beings"**

" _ **Evil sounding beings"**_

 _In a small gray room that contains nothing other than the dull walls, a door and a small, steel, bed with no mattresses that has been outfitted with steel bindings, there lies a boy bound to the bed and a man with long, greasy black hair holding a knife over the boy's heart. The man slowly brings the blade down on the boy, enjoying the looks of fear, pain and helplessness he's getting as he slowly draws the knife across his chest._

 _The boy had long black hair with a streak of silver running through it that was covering his eyes. Judging by the scars littering his body, it was clear that this was not the first time the man had done this to the boy and even though he wore a pained expression, he was determined not to give his torturer the satisfaction of hearing him scream._

 _The man noticed that the boy began biting his lip and started laughing manically. "Come on you monster," He said to the boy "Scream for me!" As he said this the man plunged the blade into his side._

 _The boy just took the pain until the knife was removed and said "Fuck you *******." As he turned his head to the side and spit at the man's shoes._

" _Fine" said the man as he begins walking out of the room "I hope a monster like you can handle a little bit of electricity." And with those words said the man left the room, only when he did an electric current began passing through the steel bed and, by extension, the boy who was silently swearing he'd kill the man someday._

Gin suddenly woke up, sweating violently from the nightmare, no, memory that he'd just experienced. He was alone in his bed today because Restia and Est were currently getting to know Koneko a little bit better, and Koneko didn't spend the night at the Hyoudou household because she needed to clean her own house after almost a month on not being used. Kuroka of course was making up for lost time with her sister. As for Akame… well, she was in the guest room for the night.

Gin was sitting upright with his legs off the side of the bed with his face in his hands "What was his name...? That man, he was my first foster father but why can't I remember his name or his face other than that disgusting smile? Whatever… no use thinking about it, I should just get back to sleep…" he said to himself, not knowing that there were actually two people who heard him.

One of them was Akame, who had heard his muffled shout from whenever he woke up from the guest room next door. She decided that in the morning, during school which she is now going to attend thanks to Sona, she would inform Koneko, Kuroka, Restia and Est of what she had heard. All of them were to be enrolled in the school as second years.

The second on the other hand… "Ophis? What are you doing in my bed?" Gin asked. Indeed, Ophis had teleported into his bed just before he had woken up and was now staring at him with her nearly blank gray eyes, she seemed to be worried as well.

"I… felt like Gin… needed me here… I don't know why… I just did… so I came… so who are you talking about..?" she questioned monotonously. Though her grey eyes were now clearly worried, well, clearly to Gin.

Gin was surprised at first whenever she said that she felt like he needed her there because he had a similar feeling to that whenever he first interacted with her on the beach in Mexico. Putting that aside for now, he replied "I was just thinking of my first foster father, I never met my actual father, or mother for that matter, but it's strange… I can't remember his name or face, all I know is that he had long, greasy black hair, what he did to me and the disgusting grin he wore while he tortured me… It's almost as… though…" halfway through his explanation Gin had moved his hand to his chin.

Ophis, as though she read his mind said "It was removed completely..?" Gin nodded and quickly sighed, he'd probably have to explain who Ophis is to Issei in the morning. Although the ouroboros dragon wasn't finished "Then I will… help Gin remember… or at least… find out who he is…because… Gin is my only friend… and will hopefully… help me get back to the silence of the dimensional gap… without Great Red… to create noise…" she said.

Gin looked at her skeptically "Are you sure that it's the silence you want?" she nodded "Really? Or is it the peace that it brings you? The peace that you are feeling right now, I can somehow feel it from you so why don't you stay with me for a couple days? It could be fun and who knows? You might like it more than the dimensional gap." He told her with determination. He was not going to let her go back to where ever she was that made her lonely whenever he met her.

After hearing the determination in Gin's voice the loli dragon god simply nodded and transformed her clothing into that of the Kuoh Academy female uniform, something she had seen while she was observing Gin previously.

Gin raised an eyebrow but decided not to question it as he got his own uniform on and began preparing for the day, he still had to pick up Koneko and the sword spirits before school, as well as wake up the rest of the teenagers in the house.

A couple minutes later

Ophis, the dragon god of infinity, a being that's existed since the beginning of time, was not quite sure how to react to the situation that she's currently in. She was receiving glares from three of the people who are currently in the house and there was an argument going on between Gin and Issei while the only other person in the house was doing no more than eating copious amounts of meat while seemingly being oblivious to everything around her…

You're probably wondering what the hell is going on so let's answer that with a very small flashback… **(What? You didn't think I could talk out of context? Of course I can! I just choose to avoid it…)**

 _Flashback_

 _Gin had just made his way down the stairs from waking Issei, Asia and attempting to awaken Akame, who was mysteriously gone from the house. Whenever he got down and took a seat at the table for breakfast which he had made before he went upstairs, everything went to hell in a handbasket._

 _You see, once he sat down, Ophis decided to teleport onto his lap, normally this wouldn't be a problem but it was at this same time that Koneko walked into the house, along with Restia, Est and Akame. They wouldn't have cared if it wasn't for the fact that the dragon had decided that she wouldn't share, evidenced by the barrier she put around the two of them._

 _Now obviously this ticked Koneko off since she couldn't exactly do anything against it so she resolved to glaring at the loli god and taking the seat next to Gin who reached over and patted her head in apology, which she accepted, but continued to glare at the raven haired dragon._

 _Restia and Est began glaring at her once they realized that they probably have another person to share Gin with and while Est could actually destroy the barrier with no problems just because her main ability is dispelling seals and barriers, she didn't because it wouldn't exactly get them anywhere._

 _It was at this time that Issei and Asia decided to come down the stairs, and the second the Red Dragon Emperor saw the dragon god on Gin's lap he couldn't help but tease him about it "See Asia? I told you Gin was a lolicon! Now he has four of the-" He stopped because Draig decided to cut him off._

"Issei, I recommend you don't piss her off… That's Ophis, the dragon god of infinity, one of the strongest beings to have ever existed…" _The dragon said to everyone causing all actions to stop except Akame who was now eating meat._

 _The pause lasted less than 30 seconds and it was actually broken by Gin who started arguing with Issei about not being a lolicon._

 _Flashback end_

Back to the present, Ophis let out a very quiet giggle, which Gin noticed and immediately stopped arguing with his brother "Ophis? Did you just giggle?" He asked.

Ophis' eyes went wide, she hadn't even noticed that she did and in all honesty she wasn't quite sure she believed it, after all she didn't think she could feel anything so how could she be amused? She responded with a nod "But… how? That shouldn't be… possible…" she said only to receive a smile from her pseudo-chair.

"That just means that you're slowly getting your emotions back after all those years alone in the dimensional gap. Think about it Ophis, you were just happy, did you ever feel that way in the gap?" Gin spoke up.

"I'll stay for… two days… then I'll be gone for a week… After that I'll be here to stay…" She said, fully acknowledging she prefers her life here compared to the dimensional gap.

"Perfect! Now come on everyone it's time for school!" Gin said making everyone groan except for him, Akame, Kuroka and Ophis all for different reasons. Gin liked school, Akame didn't know what happens at school, Ophis simply didn't care and Kuroka… well she tried to run away from the group, only to be caught by the tails by her sister who had a faint smile on her face at the torture her sister will be experiencing.

At the gates to Kuoh

As the group from the Hyoudou house walked through the gates they caught the attention of almost all of the student body. Walking into school with 5 beautiful girls that no one had ever seen before all wearing the school uniform usually has that effect.

Gin turned to the group "Okay everyone we'll split here, Akame, Kuroka, Restia, Est, Ophis you're all with me. Let's go get you girls signed up for school. Everyone else, go do whatever, Koneko I'll see you at lunch." After saying that he gave the white haired nekoshou a quick kiss, stood up and began to drag Kuroka to the student council room with the rest following behind him.

Upon arriving at the SCR the group received more than a few skeptical glances from the members of the council and a lecherous grin from Saji, who was staring at Kuroka like Akame stares at a piece of meat, which earned him a fire covered fist to the head from Gin.

"Erm… Sona would you be able to schedule some classes for these five? Preferably in my class?" he asked slightly nervously.

The Sitri heiress just stared at the now slightly uncomfortable boy for what seemed like hours before she answered "If you beat me in a game of chess I will do exactly that."

The girl's words caused the entire room to pause, most of them understanding the implications behind them. Gin however shook his head "I apologize but that wouldn't be fair for me to do. After all I promised Koneko that she's my number one, so how do you think she would feel if I wound up engaged to someone before her?" he said which made Sona smile.

"Okay, well then, how about we call it off the books, an unofficial game so nobody ends up in an engagement." She said to which Gin nodded which got Saji to release a sigh of relief.

"However…" Gin began getting Sona to look at him "What happens if I lose?"

Sona sighed unnoticeably, she'd been trying to avoid that until after the game "You're more trouble then you're worth…" She muttered "Well, I say that if you lose you have to join the student council. In other words… take care of my peerage's devil work." She said.

Gin just smirked and motioned towards the pieces. The two sat down and began their game with Sona seemingly having the advantage the entire game.

However that was only what the bystanders saw happening. To the two players it was clear that Gin was decimating her, all of his moves were perfectly setting himself up win in only three more moves and while Sona could see this, she was too far into the trap to escape it.

After the movements Gin moved his rook and said words that shocked the entire student council "Check-mate, I'll be needing those schedules in…" he looked at his watch "10 minutes." The heterochromatic boy said with a small smile.

Sona just sighed and began calling down to the various teachers that have Gin in their class to let them know that they'll be getting five transfer students in their classes "I'll have an actual schedule for you all by the end but for now just stay with Gin, all of your classes will be shared with him." The bespectacled king said.

"Thank you, we'll be off." The group said in disturbing unison.

Class introductions went pretty well for the girls, although Akame and Kuroka got a bit warmer of a welcome than Ophis, Restia and Est.

As for seating they were mostly scattered except for Ophis who decided that she would sit on Gin's lap. She discovered that she thoroughly enjoys sitting there this morning at breakfast.

Classes went well for the most part until…

"Hey Ophis-chan…" Matsuda, a member of the perverted trio Issei used to be a part of and a self-proclaimed lolicon, began "Why don't you ditch skunk hair here and come hang out with me for a while?" he asked receiving a couple laughs in return.

Now most of the people in the class just thought this was Matsuda being stupid however Issei, who had heard what the idiot called Gin, gained a horrified look on his face. Ophis turned to Gin since she suddenly felt a pulse of energy that was somewhat familiar to her, mixed with her own, come off of him. It confused her to say the least. That is until she noticed the slight purple glow that looked like a dragon snaking around itself to make the symbol of infinity over his heart. _'What? When did I mark him as my mate? Actually… how can I mark him as a mate? I was cursed not to by Baka-Red…'_ She thought while she was staring at the mark, silently admiring it until Gin moved her off of his lap and stood up with his hair covering his eyes.

"What did you call me?" he asked in a tone so cold, he might as well been using ice magic to freeze it.

Had it been anyone else who had been confronting Gin they would have picked up that they just seriously fucked up and then apologize, but this was in fact Matsuda, a known idiot "Are you deaf? I called you skunk hair, you stupid bastard!" he exclaimed expecting a bit of laughter only to be met with laughter from Gin, but not normal laughter, no this sounded demonic…

" _ **Heh, heh, heh… HAHAHAHA!"**_ before it cut out very suddenly when Gin looked right at him with his silver eye having turned black once again and a glare that promised pain _**"Come with me… Let's have us a little duel… No one hurts my mate…"**_ He said while dragging the 'perverted baldy' to the kendo clubroom. _'Where did that come from? Jeez I knew I liked her, but I didn't know I would get possessive like that…'_ He thought while he was on his relatively short walk to the dojo.

Everyone turned towards Issei who just shrugged saying "I honestly have no idea why he's so protective of his hair, it must be something from before we found him on the streets."

This got mixed reactions from the people who didn't know about Gin having been deserted by his first 'father'. **(Koneko did know this BTW)**

At any rate for the remainder of the lunch period the school was filled with screams of pain.

Two days later

It was now time for Ophis to leave for the next week and she had grown much closer to both Gin and Koneko. She honestly wished she didn't have to leave so soon but she did. She had to go and officially leave the Kaos Brigade, then she could return for good.

At first Koneko didn't like the loli dragon god but that changed after they started talking and now she could honestly say that Ophis was one of her favorite people to interact with since they had so much in common, be it from sweets to the pain of seeing other people with more developed bodies, although that couldn't exactly be said anymore about Koneko who was now just slightly less busty than her sister while still remaining very short, something that Gin definitely didn't mind himself.

After seeing the two interact Ophis decided to inform Koneko and Gin about her somehow marking Gin as a mate despite it supposedly being impossible which was met with far less hostility than she had predicted. In fact there was almost none from Koneko, as for Gin he was perfectly fine with it. Koneko had however confronted her after and told her "You can be number 2 but remember, I'm still his first mate… we share his lap and maybe chest…" And so they did, Gin now frequently had the two girls on his lap whenever they just generally relax as for the chest part it was decided that Ophis would be on the right side while Koneko would be on his left, over his heart.

As for Gin's memories, they hadn't been going very well. He still couldn't remember much about his first 'father' although now he could remember more details about superficial things like some of the various things he called him ranging from monster, like his first memory, to abomination.

Back to the present, Gin was now saying his goodbyes "See you soon Ophis, I'll get you some candy for whenever you come back, but be careful alright? Who knows how they'll react to you leaving."

Ophis just smiled, something she'd begun to do more since she discovered that she marked Gin, and replied "Of course… I'll be back in a week… tell the others that I'll see them soon…" she said as she began preparing her magic circle.

Just before it teleported her away however she moved forwards and kissed Gin. He was momentarily surprised but quickly relented into the kiss. The two remained like that for almost a minute before Ophis broke off and teleported away leaving Gin blushing until he felt a burst of holy energy entering Kuoh as well as a familiar presence, even though he didn't know who it belonged to.

Elsewhere

A man with long, greasy black hair was standing in an abandoned warehouse smirking as he noticed a familiar presence "Heh, heh so Gin we'll meet again sooner than expected…" he said as he left, revealing the bodies of multiple humans behind him, all covered in cauterized holes.

 **There we go, chapter done! Sorry this chapter was smaller than normal but I needed it to end here for the next chapter. Anyways as I mentioned in the pre-written author's note at the top, I'll be putting up a poll to answer this very important question:**

 **Should Gin move out of Issei's house?**

 **Now this may not seem like a significant thing but what it means is that there will be much larger development for Issei should he leave, although it will strain their relationship for a little bit. It also changes something in the peace meeting but that's for latter.**

 **Other than that poll I actually wish to request for some people to submit two OCs for this story. While I could make them I wanted to give you guys and gals a more interactive position in this story so the only things that I'll put restrictions on will be them being siblings (I already have last names picked out for them), their primary magic (You'll have to wait for that to be revealed) and that they'll be in Gin's harem and peerage. Other than that it's up to you all! I'll be picking the ones that I feel would best fit their role in the story. Also, I'm changing something up with Lilith, she's going to become more of a secondary character and will not be in a harem or peerage. Anyways see ya next chapter!**

 **Official Harems**

 **Gin:**

 **-Confirmed: Ophis (Main), Koneko (Main), Kuroka, Serafall, Sona, Tsubaki, Xulean, Momo, Terminus Est, Restia, Bennia, Akame, Vali (fem), Amaterasu, Yasaka, Marie (Dies Irae), OC sisters**

 **Issei:**

 **-Confirmed: Xenovia, Irina, Asia (Main), Gabriel, Ravel, Akeno, Rossweisse (Main), Tsubasa, Penemue, Murayama, Aika, Hikari, Kunou, Katase, LeFay, Ellis (Blade Dance), Esdeath (I have something planned for her it should be good)**

 **Peerages:**

 **Gin:**

 **Queen: Koneko**

 **Bishops: Kuroka, Marie (Dies Irae)**

 **Knights: Akame, Bennia**

 **Rooks: Vali (fem), picking from the reviews**

 **Mutated Pawns: OC** **1** **(X4), OC** **2** **(X4)**

 **Issei:**

 **Queen: Rossweisse**

 **Bishops: Asia, Ravel**

 **Knights: Murayama, Irina**

 **Rooks: Xenovia, Up to you guys**

 **Pawns: Akeno (X2), Aika (X1), Kunou (X1), Kiba (X1), Gasper (X1 Mutation), Ellis Farenghart (X1), One unclaimed…**


	13. Announcement

**Well, here we are once again with me putting up a chapter as an announcement for why I haven't been updating.**

 **This time it's because I've been working more shifts the past month or so and because of this I barely had any time to write. So I've decided that I'm going to put my current three stories on hold. I know, I know, I will keep writing a bit so whenever I come back it will probably be with more than one chapter. Otherwise I'm going to start a fourth story soon.**

 **You may be thinking: What? Why put three stories on Hiatus because you're busy just to start another one? Well the answer is simple. In the three that I have going right now I'm trying to plan everything out so that cannon will happen with at least some semblance of sanity, but for this new one cannon would barely be possible to begin with, which is why there will be very little semblance to it.**

 **Now you may be wondering just what this story will be like so here it is. I'm going to be writing a crossover story with Kingdom Hearts and Highschool DXD. Yup that's right! One of the five-soon to be six-written. I got the idea for this whenever I was playing Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. After I finished the game I just sat there and thought "Hmm… I wonder what would happen if Roxas were to meet Aqua?" (She's my new favorite female character in the game, previously it was Naminé) and from there it stemmed to, "That could be a cool idea for a story but it might be a bit boring to just drop Roxas into BBS, not to mention it would be hard to write interactions between Roxas and Ven. Besides I've already read a story that does exactly that and they did an amazing job, so now I feel that I wouldn't be able to do it a justice. I could get Aqua into 358/2 Days but she wouldn't really fit…" So I decided to move both of them into a completely different world that has quite a few similarities to it… DXD.**

 **I mean come on, both Keyblades and Sacred Gears just appear out of nowhere and are bound to your soul so why not?**

 **At any rate the first chapter for it should be out by next Tuesday if my normal writing pace persists.**

 **Final note on my new story it's going to be a single pairing (Three guesses who the couple will be…) and Issei will be present but on the side, I figure Roxas wouldn't like him very much…**

 **Anyways I'll get back to actually writing so you guys don't think I've abandoned any of my stories. Cheers All!**


	14. Bye

So life's been a piece of crap lately and well... I've decided that I'm going to stop writing as a way to take some of the strain out of my schedule. I'm taking down all my other stories too by the way. I'm going to keep the files for if I ever get back into writing but for now this is the end of my writing... Sorry everyone...


End file.
